Sparks
by cmcj
Summary: My version of the last episode of DP. While struggling to stop the powerful girl ghost Electra, Danny and Sam are also finally forced to face the one thing they've been avoiding for so long...their feelings for each other. DxS [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Author's note – READ THIS FIRST:**

**No, obviously I don't own DP or any other character in this – save for the villain, whom you'll meet later. **

**There. Done with the disclaimer. Now, to those of you who are about to read this fic – this is the first _proper_ one I'm publishing under this fandom, so I have to make some things clear first. **

**1. This is _my imagination_ of the last episode of Danny Phantom, (that is, if there's no movie) here meaning that although the last episode will probably be some huge conclusion with a major ghost fight with all the ghosts, my story won't be following that. But I hope you'll still enjoy it. **

**2. Do note that the story line is based on episodes one ("Mystery Meat") till "13" only. For some stupid reason or other, the Nickelodeon in Asia is still screening episodes only up till there. Though is able to provide me info on episodes that have yet to be shown here, I find I work best when I know exactly what I'm writing about. In other words, I prefer to see the episode first. As such, in this story, which is what I imagine the last episode of Danny Phantom to be like, the events that happen are based only on what I've seen so far. I know it's gonna be difficult and confusing in some parts, but please bear with me.**

**3. I accept ALL reviews – the good, the constructive criticism, the flames. But of the three, of course the first always makes my day. :) So reviews are very much appreciated! Let me know what you think, make suggestions, correct me if I'm wrong, whatever. Just keep 'em coming, and if I can, I'll try and do as many responses as possible. **

**4. To put it nicely, I don't quite like out-of-characterization (that's OOC, right? Or is it OC?) myself, so I will do my BEST to keep the characters and typical episode story line in character, but do let me know if I go _too_ out of line.**

**Alright, enough of my ranting and on to the fic!**

**

* * *

****Sparks **

Prologue

"Let's see. So, if there are four atoms of chlorine on the right hand side, I'll need to multiply CaCl2 by four, right?" Fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton asked as he stared down at the chemistry worksheet in front of him. "Is that the answer?"

"No, not really. Because after that you'd have eight atoms of chlorine on the left hand side," His best friend Samantha Manson pointed out from her seat beside him, jabbing the equation on the paper with her finger.

"Danny, do you even _understand_ what we've been trying to teach you all the long?" Danny's other best friend, Tucker Foley, raised an eyebrow questioningly. He was seated across from Danny and Sam, at the table they were all working on in the study.

"Well yeah, I guess," Danny answered before frowning at the worksheet. "But I still don't get..." He trailed off as his frown deepened, bright blue eyes studying the equation as carefully as he could.

Okay, so if he multiplied CaCl2 by four, there'd be eight atoms of chlorine. But on the right hand side, there were only four. So he could multiply those on the right hand side by four – no, no, _two_, and then he'd have... or he could just multiply CaCl2 by _two_, and divide the number – no, that was wrong, you couldn't _divide_ atoms... Oh well, in any case, the atom count... no, the _number_ of atoms on the left hand side had to be equal to those on the left hand – right hand side and –

"Aaaarrgh!" Danny flung his pen to the other end of the room in frustration before resting his head on the table. "My head hurts," he moaned.

Tucker clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Come on, Danny. The answer's obvious!"

"Tucker, don't be so hard on him," Sam cut in. " We've been working on this for three hours straight." She glanced at the clock. It blinked 9.52 p.m.

Tucker groaned. "Danny, do you _always_ have to sleep through class?"

Danny lifted his head to look at him. "I can't help it! All that late-night ghost hunting is starting to wear me out!"

Danny's parents were scientific – well, okay, so maybe not _all_ that _scientific_, but still – inventors obsessed with ghosts.

Some time ago, Danny had been fooling around with their latest invention, the ghost portal, when it was only half done – without his parents' knowledge. He'd hit one of the switches, and the portal had reacted immediately, zapping him just as he was standing in its doorway – half in the human world, and half in the realm of ghosts.

The result? He'd been granted ghostly powers, and the ability to transform from human to phantom and back whenever he pleased.

With that, of course, came the responsibility of making sure Amity Park was free from all sorts of ghost disturbances. Almost every night was spent hunting down ghosts and sending them back to where they belonged – most of the time with the help of Tucker and Sam.

Danny didn't really mind the job – in fact, it was kinda fun. But it meant late nights for him and sleeping through his classes, which resulted in the dropping of most, if not all, of his grades.

And so when his ghost sense didn't go off that night, he'd grabbed the chance to ask Sam and Tucker over to help him catch up on his work.

Which was proving to be a very tiresome thing. His head was indeed throbbing from all the information that they'd tried to cram inside within the past three hours.

Danny lethargically leaned back in his seat, stretched, and let rip a giant yawn.

Sam smirked. "Tired?"

"Yeah," he stifled another yawn. "Let's get this done before I totally knock out."

With a sigh, Tucker leaned forward to get a closer look at his best friend's worksheet.

"Okay," Tucker began. "See, if you multiply CaCl2 by four..."

Meanwhile, in the basement of the Fenton residence, down at the laboratory, Jack Fenton, Danny's father, was also hard at work.

He picked up a spanner and lay down on a skateboard, sliding under one of his many inventions, the Specter Speeder.

"Stupid nuts just _had_ to come loose," He muttered frustratedly, gritting his teeth and grunting as he tightened another loose bolt with the spanner. "_Just_ when I thought it was finally ready to enter the ghost portal."

In front of Speeder, the doors of the invention that had zapped Danny half-spook stood open, revealing a warp of eerie slime green smoke – the doorway into the next world.

"Honey?" Came his wife's voice all of a sudden. Jack jumped in surprise, forgetting that he was underneath the speeder, and knocking his head hard on top.

"OW!" Maddie Fenton heard her husband cry out before he stuck his head, which was now coated all over in black petroleum oil, out from the bottom of the speeder. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Jack dear, did you clean out the garage like I asked you to?"

"Oops," Jack grinned sheepishly up at her.

Maddie sighed exasperatedly. "Go do it now. You never know if there might be some old tools that'll help us invent more ghost gadgets lying around somewhere in all that mess."

"Hey, that's right! Great idea, Maddie!" Jack agreed, grinning. He slid out eagerly from under the vehicle and stood up, still drenched in oil from head to shoulder. Maddie cringed at the sight.

"On second thought, you'd better go wash up first," She then shooed him out of the laboratory.

Neither noticed that the portal had been left open...

A girl ghost floated out of it, smirking as she took in her surroundings. Long ice-blue hair, tied up in a high ponytail, flowed from her head, and her ice-blue eyes, set deeply into a face with the fairest skin, held a cunning gleam.

She wore a navy blue tank top and a pale blue skirt, with black platform boots on her feet.

Out of fun, she ignited her hands with a volt of electricity, throwing a few sparks here and there, before phasing out of the lab with a sinister laugh.

**

* * *

****Right, that was the Prologue. You can start imagining the DP theme playing now, if you like. :P **

**About the chemistry thing, I don't live in America, so I don't know if you guys are doing equations at that age. But since I'm also 14 and that's what I'm doing in school now, I decided to put it in. Trust me, those things really DO give you brain pain.**

**Ok, so you've read it – yep, you guessed it – now REVIEW! **

**(And speaking of reviews – to those who reviewed my one-shot fic, I just want to say a big THANK YOU! Your reviews were really encouraging!) **

**PS: If I do get more than 3 reviews in 2 days, I might just put up Chapter 1 in less than a week. (1 week will probably be my usual interval) 'Cause I know this is the prologue and it's not really much to go on. And yes, all you DS shippers, there will DEFINITELY be _some_ DS action the next time I update! That's a promise!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, 5 reviews all in one day! Not a bad start, though more would be nice. Ah, but I _am_ too ambitious, aren't I? ;) Thanks alot for reviewing you guys! And as promised, here's chapter 1, ahead of time!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Birds were chirping in the trees outside the Fenton residence. The clock in the study showed 7.03 a.m.

Somehow, out of habit, Danny knew it was time to get up for school, but he just didn't want to. He was feeling so comfortable...

He mumbled contentedly as he snuggled into the warmth of his pil –

Wait a second. That wasn't his pillow. That was –

His eyes flew open as he let out a startled yelp. Sam!

What the heck was he doing with his arms around her waist?

Super. They must've fallen asleep while trying to get his chemistry worksheet finished last night. And now he and Sam were all tangled up. How they'd ended up like this he didn't want to know. What he _did_ know, however, was that they shouldn't have been sitting next to each other. It was a good thing they were still on the chairs - and sitting.

Tucker was there too, right across from him, his head down on the table top, snoring as he drooled all over it.

Danny snapped back to his present situation and began trying to untangle himself from Sam without waking her. But instead, she let out a soft sigh as she pulled him closer, burying her face into his chest, a peaceful, contented look on it as she did so.

"Uh...Sam?" He tried pushing her gently away, absolutely sure that if Sam knew what she was doing, she'd flip.

No response.

"Sam, wake up," He called, shaking her.

"Mmm... give me five more minutes," She mumbled as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"Oh great," Danny muttered under his breath. He tried again. "_Sam_!"

Oh... bother. She always _had_ to get up when she was feeling the most comfortable...

Sam pried open her eyelids, blinking sleepily. "Huh? What?" She said groggily. Her eyes eventually focused on a pair of familiar sky blue ones. "...Danny...?"

_DANNY?_

Sam gasped and immediately let go. "Oh my goodness! Danny!" Her cheeks began to flush bright red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry - I-I-I had no idea,"

"That's okay. Me too," Danny sheepishly flashed a smile at her, blushing as well. He sat up properly, finally able to do so.

"Hmm? Huh? What's going on...? Where am I?" Tucker's sleepy voice joined theirs as he yawned, stretched, pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. They soon focused on his two best friends.

"What the – Danny? Sam?" Then he remembered. "Oh great. We fell asleep doing chemistry?"

"Yeah, apparently," Danny replied, frowning. He hoped Tucker hadn't noticed that he and Sam were -

"Hey! Are you two _blushing_?" Too late. Tucker was looking back and forth between the two of them, a devious look on his face. "Whoo-wee! Were you –"

"NO!" Sam and Danny yelled in unison, cutting him off before he could say it, both horrified that he'd even think of such a thing.

"We just –" Sam began.

"Fell asleep," Danny continued.

"And somehow – "

"Ended up – "

"In each other's arms!" Both finished.

Tucker blinked and stared at their flustered faces for a second or two. Then he burst out laughing.

"You mean," he gasped between his chuckles. "You two were actually..." He paused to catch his breath. "_Hugging_ each other in your sleep! Oh man! I wish I'd seen that! See, I keep telling you two you're perfect for each other!" He grinned at Sam. "Oh, and it looks like we're even now."

Earlier that year, Danny and Tucker had fallen asleep while studying a rare purple-backed gorilla for a science project, and had ended up in quite a similar position. The worst part? Sam had snapped a picture of them hugging. Now at least Tucker had some leverage.

Sam crossed her arms indignantly, a scowl on her face. "Very funny, Tucker."

She couldn't believe she'd been hugging Danny. Danny, her _best friend_, of all people. How absurd.

Well, okay, so maybe it wasn't getting _that_ absurd anymore. Lately, their relationship was always being thrown into one romantic complication after another- all of which were entirely unintentional. There'd been the school dance, and Ember- oh yes, and of course, the fake-out-make-out.

This was probably another one of those days.

Oh well, nothing had changed – they were still best friends – nothing more, nothing less...

Okay, okay, so maybe _some_ thing had changed. More and more of late, she was strangely beginning to find it very difficult to look at Danny the way she always used to. And yes, Ember's spell had certainly brought some pleasant surprises… especially the way Danny had been acting and how she'd found him to be oh-so sweet...

But that didn't mean she liked him.

Did it?

* * *

Casper High - the school where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were studying as ninth grade students.

There were the average, normal people, of course, and there was the popular crowd- which consisted mainly of Paulina, Valerie, and a few football and basketball jocks like Dash and Kwan. On the other hand, there were also the losers- namely Danny, Sam and Tucker.

They weren't really "losers" though, just shunned by the majority of the school population for their weird practices and personalities.

Sam, for one, was a Goth and a strict vegetarian, and Tucker a regular computer geek, with thick framed glasses and a love for everything technological. And Danny? He was just an average shy kid- well, _average_ at least until he got his paranormal powers, but still, people loved picking on him for some reason or other - _especially_ Dash Baxter, quarterback of the school's football team.

Now a huge, excited crowd in the school hallway met them as they reached the entrance.

"Whoa," Danny remarked. "Who let the dogs out?"

"Danny, please." Sam shot him a disapproving frown. "Not your lame jokes _again_."

"Can we just forget that?" Tucker interrupted impatiently. "Let's go see what's going on,"

They went forward and managed to squeeze their way through the crowd.

In the middle of all the commotion was a new girl, who was obviously attracting the attention with -

"Girl, your hair is so _blue_!" One of the girls in the crowd piped up in a shrill, excited voice. "And so _pretty_!"

Sure enough, the source of attraction had long, flowing, ice blue hair that glimmered and shined – too much. In fact, it was giving off a sort of _glow_.

"Thanks," the girl giggled sweetly. "I dyed it," Dark blue lips turned up in a shy smile, lighting up her pale, almost _too_ fair face and complexion. Ice blue eyes that matched her hair perfectly, batted ever so slightly at a few of the boys, who then sighed dreamily.

Dash Baxter, taking that as his cue, sauntered up to her and took her hand, asking, as he wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, "And what would be your name, babe?"

The new girl laughed, her voice tinkling lightly, like water from a fountain. "That's Elle. Elle Electra. And I must say, you _are_ a charming one," She smiled and playfully tweaked his cheek.

Love-struck hearts were practically floating up from a now weak-kneed Dash.

Paulina scoffed from within the crowd. "Puh-leeeeeze," But she was clearly jealous.

Just then, a wisp of blue smoke floated out on Danny's breath.

His ghost sense!

He quickly scanned his surroundings, bright blue eyes darting back and forth alertly. There was a ghost, somewhere...

Nope, he didn't see anything... but at that precise moment his eyes landed on the girl – the _new_ girl.

He gasped. "Electra!" No wonder she looked so weird!

He grabbed Sam and Tucker and pulled them out of the crowd. "Listen guys. My ghost sense just went off, and from the way Elle Electra looks, I have a bad feeling she's it."

Both his friends raised and eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "I mean, unless she's some sort of evil teen ghost girl who's planning on using someone or something in the school for some sort of crazed world domination purpose and is pretending to be a new student to throw off suspicion until she does so, she could just be a normal girl with dyed hair, natural fair skin, and dark blue lipstick."

Danny and Tucker blinked, trying to absorb everything she'd just said- without much success, of course.This particular special trait of Sam Manson- the one that allowed her to churn out a long, detailed sentence so smoothly in a single breath- never ceased to leave them dumbfounded. But Sam didn't seem to notice.

" My lips aren't naturally purple you know," She said, adding as an afterthought in order to explain the last thing she'd mentioned. It was then that she saw their confused expressions.

"What?" She looked at them innocently.

"Argh!" Danny finally slapped a hand over his face in frustration.

Before he could say or do anything else, however, the bell for the start of school rang, and the crowd dispersed as everyone went off to class, still chattering.

"Come on, Danny," Tucker said. "Let's get to class."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "You can worry about Elle Electra and all other things ghost later."

Danny sighed. "Okay,"

But he couldn't help looking over his shoulder at the spot where Electra had been. He frowned once more before reluctantly following Sam and Tucker, who had already begun to move off.

He knew she was the ghost. He just _knew_ it. Sam was right. She was up to something in the school. But what?

* * *

**Ooo... what's she gonna do next? Hope I managed to keep y'all wondering. By the way, I did draw a pic of Electra, but I can't post it as fanart since she isn't really an original DP character, so I have it hosted at photobucket. Here's the link: ( u have to take out the spaces since this stupid thing won't let me type it out properly)**

**http/i7. ****photobucket . com / albums / y289 / kpkrazy / Electra . bmp **

**I didn't have any real intention to color it, so you guys will have to refer to the prologue to get the coloring of her clothing. And I know the pic is just WAY too small, but until I find a way to blow it up, hope you guys can bear with it. Oh, and I know too that she looks kinda like Ember... but that's how I actually pictured her at first, and the drawing did come outexactly like it (which is beyond my expectations, so I'm pretty pleased).**

**ANYWAY, thanks again to all those who reviewed the prologue, including Phantomslove and KawaiiKuki.**

**cakreut12: Whoa! Long review! I appreciate you taking the time for that. :) Umm... no, Electra is not a real DP character, heck, I don't even _know_ the storyline for the last eppy, but this is what I imagine it to be like... as in, my own version of it, which of course will be completely different from the real thing - except for the DannyxSam, of course - I _hope_. (Yeah, if Danny and Sam don't get together for good in the real thing, I am gonna _scream_!) As to which part of Asia I live in, I don't really tell people over the net, unless they're my penpals. But to be more specific, I live in the South-East part of it. If you read my LotR fic, though, I think its gonna be pretty obvious which country.Oh, and lethargically means something like tiredly. And I did find out what went on in MB, even though I couldn't watch it! I found the screencaps, which are _great. _DS all the way! Thanks again!**

**Riverfox: Oh wow... are you asking for a sequel _already_? Yep, fortunately I am currently considering one... Of course no characters would... oh, sorry can't give that away. It's in line with the plot. all I have to say is, don't worry - that won't happen in a real episode sooo... And as for 3 Ms in Middle-Earth, well... Deeksha's doing the next chapter and I am still bugging her to hurry up. We'll try to have it up soon though! We do have a few hilarious things planned. Glad u took such an interest in it. Thanks for both of your reviews:) Do notify me what your pen name is when you get an account! Can't believe we have so many things in common...**

**onikaze: Oh, ok, thanks for the info on chem - I hope I don't scare anyone out of choosing it, if that's the case:) **

**Okay... look out for Chapter 2, coming next week, and do remember to review!**

**-FBG**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nothing much to say in front this time, so on with Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Great Expectations_, Fenton! I said answer the question!" Mr. Lancer barked sharply from the front of the class.

As the vice-principal of Casper High, not to mention one of the school's best English teachers, Lancer tolerated no nonsense from students. But this Fenton boy – well, he was really starting to push it.

Lancer knew Danny was an intelligent student with great potential – it was just that he never seemed to put his heart in his work!

"Uh? What?" Danny blinked blearily as he lifted his head sleepily from the table. He'd been dozing off again, as usual.

"Why do you think the word 'symmetry is used to rhyme with the word 'eye' in the poem? Why was it pronounced that way?" Lancer repeated, clearly vexed. Both hands were on his hips as he glared down the aisle at his bleary-eyed pupil.

"Uh..." Danny scratched his mess of jet black hair, staring dumbly down at the book before him, obviously having no clue as to what the senior teacher was blabbering about. Oh wait! Yeah, now that he thought about it, the question did seem familiar... he'd heard it somewhere before...

But what was the answer? He couldn't remember!

"Come on, Fenton. Didn't I tell you the answer not too long ago? When I made you stay back to study for your re-test? _Sense and Sensibility_! _You_ asked me the very same thing yourself!"

"I did?" Danny muttered softly to himself, suddenly aware that the whole class was staring at him expectantly. "Oh yeah, I did! But the answer... can't... remember..." He shut his eyes, still muttering. "Come on, think! Think, think, think – "

Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole school went into darkness. Well, almost. It was still daytime.

There wee a few startled screams from some of the girls, while others began murmuring in surprise.

"Whew," Danny muttered. "Saved by the bell," Then he paused. "Okay, technically it's 'Saved by the Blackout'... but who cares?"

"Stupid power system," Mr. Lancer growled to himself. He turned his attention back to the class. "Alright, I'm going to see what went wrong with the power. In the meantime, I want everybody to stay put. This may be the only time you don't have to read or write due to the insufficient light, but don't think it means you can play a fool. That's strictly forbidden."

Moans and "Aw _man_"s followed as the teacher turned to walk out of the room. Then he stopped.

"And Fenton, don't think I'm letting you off the hook. I expect an answer to my question when I get back."

"Oh great," Danny groaned at his luck as Lancer finally left the class.

Then his ghost sense went off again.

Danny frowned. "Electra," He clenched his fists. Then something hit him. "Wait a second. The power went out, meaning there's no electricity. And _Electra_ sounds similar to... _electricity_! That's gotta be it! _She's_ causing this!"

He had to get himself out of here.

Danny ducked quietly under his table, went intangible, and phased through the floor. He phased out of it outside the classroom.

The janitor's closet was nearby. He flung open the door and shut himself in. "Going ghost!"

Two blue luminescent rings appeared around him. From the outside of the closet, a bright flash of blue light could be seen through the cracks in the door.

When Danny next came out, he was wearing a black and silvery-white spandex suit, instead of his usual T-shirt and jeans, and his hair had taken on a dramatic change from jet black to snowy white. His eyes, previously a calm, clear sky blue, were now a piercing, glowing green.

Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom.

He went invisible, flew to his locker, and phased his hand through. It eventually brought out the Fenton Thermos after some groping around.

Danny also noticed that the hallways seemed to have taken on a dark, creepy, and gloomy feel, despite it being daytime.

"Hmph. If I had doubts of a ghost being around here before..." Danny muttered to himself, still invisible as he sailed silently down the corridor. He had a feeling he knew where Electra would be.

Phasing through the walls, he arrived at yet another hallway.

Sure enough, a sudden flash of luminescent blue, much like the color of lightning, came from the end of it.

A girl's gleeful laughter rang out – the same, tinkling, bell-like laugh of Electra's – this time, with a more sinister ring to it.

Danny grinned. "Busted."

He floated into the room, still retaining his invisibility. Electra was zapping the school's main generator, seemingly draining its power.

"Ooh, this is just delicious," She grinned, ice-blue eyes sparkling in ravenous hunger as bolts of electricity entered through her palms, coursing through her whole body, causing it to glow with a blue luminescent hue around her. And the hue seemed to be getting brighter and brighter each second.

"These students are really dense. Little do _they_ know I actually came here to absorb the electrical power! And once I gain enough energy, I shall be able to harm, and take over this world of miserable little mortals!"

"Hi," came a sudden voice from behind. Electra whirled around in surprise, cutting off her connection with the generator as she did so.

Danny appeared in the air, smirking. "Are you the electrician? Because if you're not, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to _de_-charge you." He whipped out the Fenton Thermos from behind him.

Electra's ice-blue eyes went cold as she, too, smiled slyly at him. "And I'm afraid that's not going to happen,"

Before Danny could do anything else, she went intangible and phased through the ceiling, cleverly making a quick escape.

Danny gritted his teeth and growled. "Great," His shoulders then slumped as the lights flickered back on, power now sufficient since Electra had stopped draining it. "Smooth move, Fenton."

_Now_ what?

* * *

"So Electra plans to get enough power, then 'take over the world' by electrocuting everybody?" Sam asked later that evening over at Danny's house, sarcastically making a motion with her first two fingers for the words "take over the world". 

"From what I heard her saying, yeah, that's what it sounds like," Danny answered as he flopped onto the couch.

Sam settled down beside him, tapping her chin thoughtfully with one finger. "Hmm..."

"Okay, enough ghost talk," Tucker interrupted, sitting down next to Sam. "We're not going after her, and anyway she hasn't done anything else yet - not that we know of. So let's finish up from where we left off last night on..." Here he coughed pointedly, remembering how the morning's events had ironically coincided with the subject. "Chemistry – before everybody fell asleep," He shot Danny and Sam a mischievous grin.

The two involuntarily turned red at his words and self-consciously distanced themselves slightly from each other, for fear that the same thing might happen again.

Danny gave Sam an apologetic grin, and she returned it, still blushing.

Tucker was content to watch them, a bemused look on his face, until Danny finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "So, uh... chemistry?"

Tucker jumped back into action. "Right," He began digging in his bag and brought out his textbook.

"Did somebody say 'chemistry' ?" Came another voice as Jazz Fenton entered the room.

"Hey Danny," she smiled at her younger brother, then acknowledged his two best friends. "Sam, Tucker. What'cha doing?" Then, as an afterthought, she quickly added, "But whatever it is, I know it's got nothing to do with ghosts,"

Danny's turquoise-eyed, auburn-haired sixteen-year-old sister was constantly worried about him. Especially since she'd found out about his ghost powers quite some time ago – but still hadn't told him yet. She wanted him to tell her himself, when he was ready. That was why she was intent on preventing him from finding out that she knew.

"You heard right," Danny groaned in answer. "Chemistry."

"Wanna help?" Sam asked her, grinning.She knew Jazz was the smarter of the two siblings when it came to academic studies.

"Sure!" Jazz said brightly, then suggested, "Though you might want to ask Mom and Dad as well. After all, they're always coming up with some new invention or other, so they must be good at chemistry too."

"Did somebody call for me?" Jack Fenton popped his head in the doorway, a blow torch in hand.

"For _us_?" Maddie corrected him as she, too, appeared, dressed in red protective goggles and headgear. They'd obviously been working in the lab again.

"Does it involve ghosts?" Was Jack's second question, as always.He had an eager look on his face.

Everyone groaned at the mention of ghosts.

"No Dad, Danny just needs help in chemistry, so I was suggesting that we all could get together to guide him." Jazz explained.

"_Jazz_!" Danny yelped. Sam and Tucker were already enough help! Sure, he could do with Jazz too, but Mom and Dad?

Ignoring him, Maddie came forward, smiling brightly at Jazz. "Well sure! That's a wonderful idea, sweetie!" She then turned to Danny, still beaming. "What do you need help with?"

"I – " Danny started to stammer in protest.

But before he could say anything else, the whole house blacked out.

Danny knew what it was instantly. "_Electra_," he hissed, blue eyes hardening.

He glanced out the window of their living room. Now _every_ house in the vicinity was hit. Only one place where she could be.

He'd get her this time, and Sam and Tucker could come along, too.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny cried as the familiar blue rings enveloped him, once again changing him into Danny Phantom.

But in his eagerness, he'd forgotten one thing. One _very_ important thing.

"_Daniel Robert Fenton!_" His mother's voice rang out loud and clear.

His parents – and Jazz were still in the room, and despite the darkness that was now over them, the flash of blue had allowed them to see everything.

He was _so_ history.

* * *

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! I LOVE cliffys! (Hehheh, I'm bad, aren't I? You'll soon find that I'll get meaner still – especially towards the end!) You want more? You have to review! **

**sam manson rulez: Hey! Your name sounds familiar... are you sammyrules from the tv . com forum? Because that user used to have the same name as you on the old TvTome forums. Just wondering - and thanks for your review! **

**cakreut12: Yeah, Tucker doesn't have a snapshot, but he can always tease them about it. ****:P****And y****up, I know about the 3 TV movies... can't wait! XD**

**Riverfox: You _should_ survive chem - I know I did! And updates for ****the LotR fic should be coming soon... I'm having D****eeksha type out her chapter right now... Glad you like it so much! **

**Guinivere Sage: Hey there! I see you have this on you story alerts! Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Yu Ting: Hey girl, thanks for ya review! Oh, but FYI, you don't have to put down your e-mail when reviewing... besides, I already know it :)**

**Oh, and about Danny's middle name – I don't know what it is, but I thought it'd sound better if Maddie yelled his full name like most Moms do when they're angry, so I made one up. **

**Oh, oh! And I fixed the Electra pic! You may now view it at http/i7. photobucket . com / albums/ y289 / kpkrazy / Electra . jpg (B****ut as usual, ****u have to take out the spaces in the url)**

**Right, that's about it...don't forget to drop me a review :)**

**-FBG**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Falls off chair) Oh WOW! F****OURTEEN reviews! Thanks you guys! When I opened up my mail and found SEVEN waiting, I was so pleased, And then the next day, when there were FIVE more, I was even MORE surprised and pleased. I think I have Guinivere Sage to thank for that :) She added me into her C2 - thank you so much GS! **

**Ok...ahem. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh no!" Danny cringed. How could he be so _**stupid**?_

"What is the meaning of this?" Maddie demanded from the darkness.

"Uh... umm..." Danny's green eyes darted nervously from side to side. What was he to say? There wasn't any time for this! He _had _to go!

"I'll explain later!" He finally yelled as he grabbed the hands of Sam and Tucker, who were still beside him on the couch.

He then went intangible, causing his two friends to do the same, and slipped them outside, phasing through the floor and out of the house before anyone could say anything else.

They next appeared outside the residence, phasing up from underground. Danny let go of them and they went back to normal once contact with him was broken.

"Great," He sighed, his mind still reeling from the sudden turn of events. "Now everyone's gonna know about it."

Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Danny. They'll understand."

"Yeah, and they're your parents," Tucker added. "Well, I mean, except for Jazz, who's your sister... but still, it's about time they knew. And Sam's right. I'm sure they'll accept you for who you are."

Danny smiled at their words. "Yeah... I guess they will. And in fact, I shouldn't be worrying about that right now." He frowned. "We've got a ghost to catch."

As if on cue, Sam and Tucker jumped onto their motorized scooters, which they'd both used to get to the Fenton's earlier on, and strapped on their helmets.

Danny waited for them , hovering in the air.

"Oh, and uh... _where_ are we going again?" Tucker frowned up at him, eyes questioning.

"There's only one place where Electra can cause the whole town to black-out," Danny clenched his fists.

"The Amity Park Power Station."

* * *

They reached the plant in a matter of minutes – Sam and Tucker zooming on the scooters, Danny racing through the sky, the wind whipping through his silver-white hair. 

Tucker and Sam screeched to a stop in front of the building. "Amity Park Power" was hanging in huge bold letters across it. The light bulbs on them that were supposed to be lighting them up were out, as was everything else. The moon was their only source of light.

Sam slid off her helmet, shaking out her chin-length raven black hair, the small ponytail she always wore on top miraculously still intact. Tucker did the same and adjusted his red beret, which unfortunately didn't have the same luck as Sam's ponytail.

Silently, Danny grabbed their hands again, and they phased through the building's front wall, entering the power station.

There were no windows inside, however, and it was pitch black.. The atmosphere was chilly, the air damp and clammy. Long, invisible fingers of cold seemed to reach out to them, brushing across their arms.

"Man," Tucker muttered, complaining. "Talk about ghostly atmosphere. This place _reeks_ of ghost! And I can't see a thing! How are we supposed to find Electra in this?"

"Hang on," came Danny's voice in answer. A green glow suddenly lit up the place as he ignited a green ectoplasmic beam in his right hand. They could now see faintly, though the atmosphere remained unchanged.

Sam shuddered as another blast of cold swept over her bare arms. It was making her skin crawl – not from fear – more from the unnatural feeling that it gave. She soon found herself wishing she hadn't worn her usual black mid-drift top. She rubbed her arms, trying to calm her nerves.

"Are you cold?" She heard Danny's voice whisper.

Sam nodded. "A little,"

Danny didn't answer, but a second later his other arm slid around her shoulders. She looked up at his touch, surprised.

Danny felt his best friend tense, saw her look up at him with raised eyebrows, and immediately realized what it seemed like he was doing. Instantly embarrassed, he started to draw his hand away.

"Oops. Sorry I – I didn't realize I –"

"No, no, it's okay. You can... uh..." Sam trailed off. Even under the dim green light she could see his cheeks glowing bright red, and felt her own start to flush.

Hesitantly Danny put his arm back around her, but this time she relaxed and welcomed its warmth. Both looked at each other and smiled shyly, still blushing.

Danny didn't know why, but somehow when he felt Sam relax trustingly against him, a pleased feeling washed over his entire self – in fact, he felt even more pleased than when Paulina had agreed to let him take her to the dance...

Ugh. _Paulina_. Somehow the more and more he got to know her, the shallower and _shallower_ she seemed to become. Sam had been right in discerning her character from the start.

_Sam_... He felt that pleasant warmth all over again.

Which was strange. Sam was supposed to be his _best_ friend, not his girlfriend, even after all the complications their relationship had gone through.

But they were starting to take a toll on him.

For instance, there was that fake-out-make-out. A tingle ran down his spine just recalling that. It'd been his first kiss - and Sam's, too, but they both knew it hadn't been real, that she'd only done it to save his skin. Now – _now_, however, he found some part of him wishing that somehow, it _had _been real.

And to tell the truth, ever since the fake-out-make-out, he'd found himself unable to look at Sam in the same way as before – especially since Ember's attack on him had followed barely a few days after.

He remembered how she'd made him idolize Sam, how love-struck he'd been, how heart-wrenching it'd felt when Sam had kissed Dash to snap him out of it.

Sam had later explained that she hadn't meant it a single bit, that she hadn't wanted to do it but had had no other choice, for if she hadn't broken the spell soon enough, Danny wouldn't have been able to focus on stopping Ember from gaining power over the world.

But somehow, it still sort of hurt. And though the spell had long been broken, he realized that, more often of late, he'd been noticing how pretty Sam actually was. Sure, she wasn't as "beautiful" as Paulina, but those intense, striking violet eyes paired with her silky raven hair made her quite a lovely sight.

And Sam had the personality to match. She and Tucker had been his best friends for as long as he could remember, always there for him, watching out for him. They were the ones who really understood, and really cared. And unlike most girls in school, Sam wasn't afraid of speaking her mind, wasn't afraid of standing up for what she believed in – even when the two boys themselves were against it. It was something about her that he'd always admired.

It was then that it hit him. Was he starting to like Sam – more than just a best friend? And for real this time?

As they moved along, Sam found herself suddenly wondering how Danny could be so comfortable and warm. After all, he was in ghost mode, and ghosts weren't supposed to be warm.

Then she remembered that Danny was half-human – essentially and originally normal like everyone else. The only thing the DNA had twisted and given him in the accident were ghostly powers, and his different hair and eyes. Danny Phantom was still Danny Fenton, still the same person, still mortal, still warm... and could still feel.

Hmm... feel. _I wonder what he's feeling inside right now..._ she thought, noticing that the goose bumps were vanishing from her arms. Danny's grip was warm and secure.

He turned and saw her studying him, and another shy, sheepish smile formed on his face.

_He looks **so** cute when he's bashful!_

Sam's stomach flip-flopped when she realized what just went through her mind. Where had _that_ thought come from? She wasn't... she didn't have a crush on him, did she? No, that was ridiculous.

Well, okay, so maybe not _that_ ridiculous. Maybe she _did_ like Danny.

Yes, she'd even admitted it – out loud and to Tucker himself, when Danny had been under Ember's love spell and Tucker had asked if they didn't want to end up together.

"_I don't know...maybe... but not like this!"_ her reply echoed in her head.

Maybe she _did_ want Danny and herself to be together. That was what she'd meant.

_Face it, Sam Manson._ She thought. _Ember brought out whatever feelings you had for Danny._

Yes, and even before that they'd already begun to develop. She remembered how flattered she'd been right before Danny had been hit by Ember, when he'd called her intelligent and individual – sincerely, too. And the wonderful, glorious flight in the air not long after.

And even when he'd been love-struck after that, she'd found him to be sweet – so very sweet toward her that part of her didn't even _want_ to break the spell. But she'd been forced to.

And it wasn't his looks that really mattered. Or that he was a hero. He was just... well, Danny – funny, sometimes unsure but a great best friend anyway, and she'd always liked him for that – as a best friend, of course. But now... why did it seem like she was noticing and admiring all the little things about him even more?

Oh, and of course – the fake-out-make-out. It had been... nice, in a way, especially now that she knew what his lips tasted like, but why – _why_ a kiss? _What_ had made her do it? And _why_ on earth did her own lips start to tingle _everytime_ she thought about it – especially if it hadn't been a real kiss?

Could it possibly be...?

Yes, she realized. Yes, it could.

Oh well. Even if she did like him, she was sure Danny would want things to stay the way they were between them.

Hmm... yes, she supposed she liked it better this way too. Best friends was good enough... _Right_?

Meanwhile, Tucker eyed his two friends as they walked down the passageway, emerald green eyes twinkling and a knowing smirk on his face.

Sam and Danny were meant for each other – he kept trying to tell them that, but they just didn't seem to see it.

Judging by the looks on their faces and the fact that they had seemingly forgotten all about him, though, something told him it wouldn't be long now...

And that he wouldn't even have to push it.

Suddenly, they passed a room, which door was slightly ajar. Someone could be heard yelling frantically.

"Gardner! What's going on in the generator room down there?"

Another voice came screaming back, sounding nasal through the radio communicator. "I don't _know_ what the blazes is going on! There's some freaky ghost thing down by the generator and – _aaahhhhh_!"

His terrified yell was the last thing the three friends heard.

Danny slipped his arm off Sam's shoulder and switched off his ectoplasmic beam, clenching his fists as green eyes glinted in anger, glowing in the dark. "Time to get charged."

* * *

**Ok, ok, whoa, WHOA. I know that most of you are by now wondering (if not screaming and itching to get at me) about my explanation on Danny's ghost half. I don't know for SURE if he's warm in ghost mode, but I'm INFERRING it from "Fanning the Flames". Because 1. He was shivering when he entered the Specter Speeder from the Ghost Zone, and 2. Sam didn't show any signs of being cold when he carried her and took her flying. (Well, okay, I know that's not _really_ great proof, but that's what it seems like to me.) **

**And yes, I know his ghost half got separated from him once in "What You Want", but hey, it's _him_. It's his whole character. As in, it _originated_ from him. It's... well, like I said; Danny Fenton is the same person as Danny Phantom. Okay, I think I'm getting carried away... **

**My thanks to those all those who reviewed the previous chapter: **

**cakreut12, StarLightKagome, I don't exist 123, ANIMEFANANGUS, SetsuntaMew, GijinkaRenamon, jS8**

**Riverfox237: Oh Yay! You got an account! And great fic, I must say! Hey, all you KP and DP fans! Go check out her fic - it Rocks! She totally kept the characters from both shows in character! **

**Guinivere Sage: Again, thanks so much for adding me! It really is an honor :D**

**PhantomAL: You really think so? Thanks :)**

**sam manson rulez: Yo! Girl, great to know it's you :D Yes, I am on tvtome - I'm kpkrazy! But I only go there like once in one or two weeks so you don't see much of me :P**

**emera-fire22: OIC, hope you enjoy the site so far! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SacheyoPriestess: Umm... sorry - don't watch Inuyasha (I don't really like anime - no offense), though I do know who's he and who's Kagome. But I DO have one or two friends who watch it. I'll see if I can get them to check out your fic! Thanks for your review!**

**Kats02980416: Yeah I know! Actually that part came out quite by coincidence, but hey, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Oh, and a final note just to let you guys know – Chapter 4 is the one where the action is, and it also holds a little surprise in it... I'm not telling what, but you guys can probably guess. **

**And no, I'm going to be mean and let you all wait the regular interval till next week! Muahaha :D**

**Well... okay, okay. I'll be nice ONE LAST TIME. Since I know this chapter's mostly on thoughts and feelings and lacks action, (though it _is_ long) I'm willing to update early to make up for it. **

**_That is_, IF you all review. :P **

**-FBG**


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoa - I'm so sorry ppl! I couldn't get to the comp over the weekend to update earlier! But hey, I see more of you reviewed over the weekend too :) Thanks! Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier. I'll probably try to get the next chap up early to make up for this - despite what I said about me being nice one last time. More where I sign off!**

**And to those of you who guessed what the surprise was... well, I'm not gonna give it away - you'll have to read for yourself! But I can tell you that was close - quite, _quite_ close indeed...**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wait! We don't have any idea where the generator room is!" Tucker pointed out hurriedly.

"No, we don't." Danny grinned slyly. "So we're gonna _fly_ until we do!"

With that, he grabbed his two friends by the arm, made them both intangible, and flew up into the air.

They flew through the darkness – passing through the first wall.

"I should've realized sooner," Danny told them, then proceeded to explain. "Electra is surrounded by blue glowing electricity when she charges herself, so in a blackout like this, she shouldn't be hard to find – especially if we go flying all around at this speed." He finished just as they passed through the third wall.

A blinding flash of blue greeted them just as the words left his mouth, stinging their eyes, which by now had already grown slightly accustomed to the dark.

All three fell onto the floor in shock, landing with an uncomfortable thud as they rubbed their eyes and materialized again.

"You were saying?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Electra's laughter filled the air. She hadn't yet seen them. Danny noticed that she'd ripped off the whole generator's lid and was absorbing a crackling amount of energy from the huge container, her body glowing like before, but stronger now. It probably glowed like that when she gained power.

The generator lid had been flung violently into a doorway. That must've been the reason why the guy over the communicator had screamed, Danny guessed. No one else was about – everyone had probably fled at the sight of a ghost.

Electra chuckled again. "Soon, I shall be supplied with enough power to harm humans! Then the day of doom shall dawn for this little world! And they will pay for making me die a terrible death!"

Well, _somebody_ had certainly been to crazy town. But this was no laughing matter. With a snarl, Danny flew up and punched her, catching her completely off guard.

She was thrown to the floor, and her connection with the generator was cut off. Sparks of electricity still flickered around her as she recovered.

Danny waited, hovering in the air as she groaned and rubbed her head.

Her ice-blue eyes flew open as she glared at him. "_You_." She growled.

"Electra," Danny grinned. "What a pleasant surprise." He whipped out the Fenton Thermos. "What's the matter? 'Shocked' to see me?"

She let out another growl, and fired a blast of electricity at him from her right hand.

Danny gasped as he saw the lightning-like bolt shoot toward him, but dodged it in time. It hit the wall behind him, causing an explosion.

"Tsk, tsk," He teased, unfazed. "Somebody's in a _stormy_ mood."

Electra floated up to meet him, the blue hue around her glowing brightly once again. Now it was clear – not only was it when she was gaining power that it glowed – it glowed when she _had_ a certain amount of power as well.

"Oh, trust me, that was only a little spring shower." She leered.

With that, she fired another bolt of lightning – a much larger one this time – which Danny expertly avoided. Slinging the Thermos over his shoulder, he swiftly fired an ectoplasmic beam at her.

It caught her right in the middle and sent her flying into the back wall.

She groaned as she lay dizzily on the floor.

"Say goodbye," Danny brought out the Fenton Thermos again as he flew closer to her, sure that she was now defenseless.

Which was exactly what Electra had cunningly been planning on.

The dazed look in her ice-blue eyes suddenly disappeared as they flashed menacingly. "_Goodbye_," She sneered as she whipped out her hand from behind and let a huge volt of electricity shoot out from her palm.

This time, Danny, who hadn't been expecting that at all, wasn't so fast. He dodged a second too late, and the bolt struck his right hand.

With a scream of pain, he dropped the Thermos and fell to the ground with a thud, clutching his arm. Two bright rings around him returned him to human form, indicating that he'd been badly hurt, though he remained conscious.

"Danny!" Tucker hollered, and rushed over. Sam, meanwhile, ran to the Thermos and picked it up.

Electra flew up, smirking down at the teenagers. "Well, _that_ should teach you to meddle in my business, ghost boy. I don't have the power to shock humans yet, and now that I think about it, I doubt the electricity here is going to supply me with enough to do so. But as you now realize, though I can't do it to humans, I _can_ do it to ghosts!"

"Then take your anger out in the ghost zone!" Sam yelled angrily before unscrewing the Thermos and aiming it at her.

There was a whining sound as it began to activate.

But it was too late. "Maybe when I'm done doing that to the human world, sweetheart. But thanks for the suggestion!" Electra snidely blew her a kiss before phasing through the ceiling.

"Grrr!" Sam growled in frustration as she capped the Thermos. "Great. That's just _GREAT_!" She whipped around to face Tucker.

"Tucker, do you think you can track her down on your PDA by the amount of energy she's giving off?"

"I don't know," Tucker said doubtfully, standing up from his position next to Danny and pulling out his PDA from the pocket of his green cargo pants. "But I could try. I've always been able to work wonders with this thing. Good thing it's battery operated." Sam caught his grin in the faint light that came from the blue sparks of electricity that were still constantly flying out from the generator that had been ripped open. Because of that, there was still sufficient light to see things vaguely, even though Electra and the glowing hue around her – that had helped in the short fight – had gone.

Sam nodded at Tucker. "Good. See to that." Her eyes then traveled to her other best friend on the floor. "And I'll tend to Danny."

"Right." Tucker moved away so she could take his place.

Sam sat down by Danny's side. "Here," she said gently. Let me have a look at that."

It was then that she realized that she was going to have difficulty examining it because of the dim light.

"It would help if we could get a little more light in here," she muttered.

Just as she said that, the generator made a loud whirring noise and the whole of Amity Park lighted up once more.

"Wow," Sam smiled. "I should've tried that sooner."

"Looks like the generator's got enough electricity to get things going now that Electra's not draining its power anymore," Danny grinned back.

"Hmm. No difference anyway." Tucker announced from nearby as he pressed away at the buttons of his PDA, absorbed even as he spoke. "My PDA has a lighted screen."

"Whatever," Sam rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Danny's hand, frowning. It had no visible marks on it.

"Okay. What happened?"

"She hit me square on my wrist," Danny explained. "It hurt a lot at first, but now I can't feel a thing." He tried to move the lower half of his arm, but to no avail. "And I can't move it from the elbow down, either."

Sam took hold of his hand to get a closer look, and immediately realized how cold it was. "Danny, it's freezing!"

She frowned again, then wordlessly covered his hand with both of hers, letting the warmth flow to it. Then, slowly, slowly, Sam began to massage it, rubbing his fingers, flexing his wrist, moving the lower half of his arm for him, before repeating the whole process, concentration etched on her face and flashing in her violet eyes. She didn't even feel his gaze as it fixed on her.

Danny studied his best friend as she worked, took in the beautiful raven hair and those deep, sparkling violet eyes. She was indeed quite pretty...

Sam's massage was starting to work the numbness away. Bit by bit, he began to feel the warmth return to his hand, feel the life coursing through it once more. He twitched his fingers tentatively.

"Better?" Sam asked, looking up when she noticed the movement.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're lucky it just hit your hand a little. It was a tiny electric shock," Sam told him. "Who knows what might've happened if the blast of electricity had hit you head on?"

Danny knew what she meant. Ghosts couldn't die. But since he was still mortal, there was a possibility that he _could_ die – even when in ghost form. Had he not been alert, that bolt could've killed him. Sam was right. He _was_ lucky.

"I know," he grinned, squeezing her hand reassuringly. It was then that it occurred to them that they were still holding each other's hands.

Both glanced down at their intertwined fingers. Surprised that she hadn't pulled her hand away from his yet, Sam blushed. So did Danny.

There was an uncomfortable moment as their eyes locked.

Sam stared into Danny's sky blue eyes. They were so intense, so mesmerizing...

Danny's face was just inches away from hers. Then she noticed he was slowly bringing it closer. Dimly, she realized that she had also started to lean in...

Closer, and closer... their lips were almost touching...

"Sorry guys, there's no – _WHOA!_" Tucker, who'd gotten so absorbed in his PDA he hadn't even noticed what was going on, realized that he'd looked up at the exact wrong moment a second too late.

Sam and Danny jumped, snapping out of it immediately, heads jerking up at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, if you two need a little privacy you can just say so!" Tucker folded his arms indignantly.

"No, it – it's alright," Sam frantically scrambled up, cheeks reddening deeply as she smoothed her skirt. "We were... just about done anyway,"

"Uh... yeah! Yeah, we were." Danny, blushing scarlet himself, also got to his feet. "And who said anything about needing privacy?" He laughed nervously.

The two cast a nervous glance at each other, then quickly looked away, both at the same time, reddening even further.

Tucker raised an eyebrow at them, clearly in disbelief. "Oooo-_kay_..."

"So, uh... did you manage to find her?" Sam interrupted, changing the subject with relief.

"Oh, yeah." Tucker looked down at his PDA. "As I was saying, there's no signal – or, more accurately, I can't pick it up. Strangely, there seems to be a huge amount of electrical energy in the air now, and that's hindering the tracking."

Danny sighed. "Oh well, never mind, we'll just have to wait for her to strike again and get her then." He gulped, his thoughts returning to the incident that had happened earlier at home. "Now to go home and face my parents."

* * *

**Aaahh! They were _so _close! (Grins) Told you I'd get meaner. XD And yes, that was the surprise I was talking about. **

**The reason for the electrical energy in the air will be revealed in the next chapter, not to mention the showdown with the parents! I would want to update a week later but I think I have to do something to make up for not doing so the last round, so I'll TRY to get chapter 5 up by Saturday! **

**HOWEVER, you guys need to be patient for the next few chapters after that because I'm not done typing, and I'm really busy, so be prepared to wait 3-4 weeks. Don't worry though, I won't discontinue it - I've handwritten the whole thing and really like it so I 'll definitely finish it somehow. **

**Spiffy McFloogan: Okay, good luck with your one-shot and let me know when you're done so I can go check it out when I have the time!**

**cakreut12: Well, hoped you liked it! your guess came quite close, like I said before :) Oh, and yes, you reviewed it already. But hey, thanks! You added to my review count :P**

**Riverfox237: Hm... after awhile I realized this wasn't much action compared to the second last chapter (Spoiler! Lol) but hope you liked it anyway! Regarding 3Ms in ME, Deeksha decided to extend her chapter, she's almost done typing so I'll try to get it up at the same time as the next chapter for Sparks. **

**Guinivere Sage: Same thing I said to Riverfox, but hey, glad you liked the Fluff! And the power station scene - especially since I have to TRY to be funny. **

**sam manson rulez: Yup, I went back on Friday. Also a little yester day. Those DP outtakes were AWESOME!**

**Stephanie: Oh wow! You really think so? Girl, you've just made my day!**

**Thanks also to Carry, Alicia B, and Jacie for reviewing! Keep 'em coming you guys!**

**-FBG**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright! Now I bring you the fifth chapter of Sparks! Won't it be exciting when Danny's parents _do _find out about his secret? ;)** **A final note before we begin: Here is where you'll see what I mean about the episodes this story is based on. As I only based it on eps up till "13", there's no such thing as "Invis-o-Bill" and the like. The truce with Vlad is also still intact, and so there's no mention of him. Of course, I might think about Danny informing them about what really happened at the reunion later – it'll be nice to think about what their faces would look like! ****If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I urge you to go back to the prologue and read the author's notes before the start of the story, so you'll know what's going on.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So the accident caused this?" Maddie Fenton sat across the living room from her son, goggles and protective headgear now off, revealing her short, copper hair and violet eyes just a shade lighter than Sam's, which scrutinized Danny sternly.

Danny shrugged, his eyes fixed on an imaginary spot on the sofa. He'd just finished telling his parents and Jazz everything. "Yeah."

Jack Fenton stood next to his wife, arms crossed. "What I still don't understand, son, is why you didn't tell us sooner!" He sounded deeply hurt.

"Look, Mom, Dad, Jazz – I'm really sorry, okay? I just... didn't think you'd take to the news well. Especially since you hunt ghosts and I'm... I'm now half a ghost, and..." Danny trailed off, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I just thought it'd be safer that way... for me, and for you guys too."

Maddie's expression softened. "Oh Danny," She walked over, sat down beside him, and put an arm around him. "It's okay. We understand – and we're not going to hurt you. I'm glad you finally told us, and we're _very_ proud of you – going out like that and fighting ghosts all by yourself!"

Danny cleared his throat. "Sam and Tucker help most of the time," He pointed out.

"Oh, alright, so you _did _have some help." She laughed, ruffling his jet-black hair fondly. "You clearly don't need any assistance from us, if you've managed for so long! But I want you to know that we'll still be here for you if you need anything. And you can trust us with things like that in the future, Danny – we're your _family_ for goodness sakes!"

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mom." He could hardly believe things were going so well. Not only did his parents accept him for who he was now, they weren't even trying to get in into the whole ghost-hunting business! Maybe it was because they knew having the same powers as one's enemy was still a greater advantage than using one's own inventions against it. Of course, there was also the fact that he'd been able to handle all past events. All the same, for Dad and Mom not to jump at an opportunity like this, they had to think he was really growing up.

"Of course, we're only going to allow you to keep your powers if you don't abuse them." Maddie continued, a little more sternly. "You do realize they're not for you to wreak havoc all over the place or to do things to your liking, don't you?"

Okay, so maybe they didn't really think he was grown up yet. But his mother was right. There had been a few incidences where he'd been using them for revenge on Dash, and also the time when he'd overshadowed his father to get himself out of trouble...

But now that he knew better, that question seemed ridiculous. "Yes Mom," He sighed, rolling his eyes.

Maddie laughed at his reaction and hugged him. "Oh, of course you knew that. You're our little ghost-hunting hero, aren't you?"

Okay, they _really _didn't think he was grown up yet. "_Mom_..."

She let go of him sheepishly. "Sorry. Well, at least _now_ we know the reason why your grades are falling, and why you're always staying out late and skipping your chores."

"Hey!" Jack cut in indignantly. "That doesn't mean you can continue doing that! _I_ always get stuck with your chores you know?" Then his whole expression changed as he realized something.

"Hey, we could examine Danny's half-ghost form! He'd make a _great_ research!"

"_DAD!_" Both Danny - and Jazz, who'd remained quiet until now, yelled while Maddie snapped "_JACK!_"

"Oops," Jack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Then Jazz stood up from her seat across the room, looking uncomfortable. In fact, she'd been fidgeting the whole time while they were talking. And Jazz hardly, if not _never_, fidgeted. She took a deep breath. "Actually Danny, I – I have a confession to make." She sighed, turquoise eyes looking down.

"I knew about your ghost powers long ago. I saw your transformation over at the Nasty Burger, during the Casper High Spirit Week, when Penelope Spectra just happened to be around."

"What!" Danny yelped, jumping up from his seat. "You _saw_ that? You – you... you _knew_? Why didn't you tell me!" He demanded, blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Why didn't you tell _us_?" Jack and Maddie added, just as furious.

"If I told Mom and Dad," Jazz explained to Danny. "I thought you'd _hate_ me forever! So I decided to let you tell me yourself when you were ready. I was trying to respect your feelings, but seeing as what happened tonight..."

She sat down by Danny's other side. "I'm really sorry, Danny. If I'd known you wanted me to tell you, I'd have done it straight away. I just thought it'd be better for you if you came and told me yourself."

But Danny beamed at her and flung his arms around his older sister. "Aw, thanks Jazz – for keeping my secret all this time and thinking of my feelings. You're the best sister in the world!"

"And you're the best little brother," Jazz replied as she lovingly fondled his hair, messing it up even further.

Then, a second later, both their eyes flew open and they pulled apart. At the same time, both asked, "I said _THAT_?"

Jack and Maddie laughed, before grabbing their children into a huge family hug (mainly possible, of course, due to Jack's large frame).

"Love you, Mom and Dad," Danny told them.

"We love you too, Danny" Maddie smiled.

"But your curfew's still ten o' clock." Jack said firmly.

"Aw _man_!"

Danny was interrupted as the television, which was switched on, flicked to the image of a newscaster, the current program that was playing cut off. At the head of the screen were the words "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT" in bold red lettering. The news reporter's voice came on, distinctly clear.

"...Thus the first major lightning storm since 1981 is on its way to Amity Park and all other areas around. It is expected to hit the location in roughly twenty-four hours' time. Residents are advised to stay indoors and school will be cancelled until further notice. The mayor has decided..."

"Oh no," Danny groaned. "A lightning storm? That's _just_ what Electra needs!"

He was right.

Over at a gas station near the Fenton residence, Electra materialized by a car just as the driver got out to pump the gas. Smirking to herself, she then transformed into a bolt of electricity and entered the car's radio player, which just happened to be turned on at full blast.

She caught the news of the approaching storm as she reached the broadcast line, travelling in the form of a current of electricity.

"Perfect," she grinned evilly to herself. "The other generators were too weak, but a lightning storm is just what I need to make my power sufficient! Now, all I have to do is make sure those three brats are out of the way..."

* * *

"Who's Electra?" Maddie asked back at the Fenton residence. 

"The ghost who caused the blackout just now," Danny explained. "_And_ the blackout at school today. Bottom line is, she wants to absorb enough energy so she can harm humans and take over the world." He grimly flexed his wrist, which, fortunately, was feeling much better now, as he recalled the incident earlier that night. "And she can harm ghosts, too!"

"And... you _didn't_ manage to catch her just now?" Jazz guessed.

"Nope. She got away." Danny sighed. "And now I'm gonna have to wait till the storm to stop her, _plus_ make sure she doesn't get any of the lightning's energy before I do so."

"Not a problem," Jack whipped out a device from his black and orange lab suit, grinning. "We didn't ask you to come to us if you need any help for nothing, you know. The Fenton GhostFinder should help you get her by tonight!" He pushed a button on it.

"ERROR" A set of bold red letters flashed across the screen.

"_ERROR?_" Jack hollered in disbelief. He punched the button again, only to get the same result. He pushed it again. And again, and again, and again. "Come on, come on, _work_, baby!"

No difference.

"Argh, the stupid thing's _got_ to malfunction at this time," Jack muttered frustratedly. "I'm going down to the lab to fix it." He walked toward the basement, still pressing the Fenton Ghost Finder and hitting it, trying to get it to work.

In fact, he was so focused on it, he didn't even notice that the flight of stairs leading to the basement was already in front of him...

There was a loud CRASH and the sound of clanging metal as Danny's father fell straight down into the laboratory.

"Oops. I'd better go make sure he's okay," Maddie got up and rushed down after her husband.

Both Jazz and Danny looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Smooth landing," Danny joked.

Jazz glared. He ignored her.

"Well," he sighed. It looked like his parents couldn't exactly help him now. "Guess it's just up to me, then."

* * *

"So, how'd the parent thing go?" Tucker inquired over the phone later that night. 

He, Sam, and Danny were all on a three-way phone call.

"Nah, they were pretty cool about it," Danny told them.

"See? I _told_ you they'd understand," Sam grinned into the receiver as she lounged on her bed, still in her casual day clothes she usually wore.

"Oh yeah," Tucker cut in. He was at his desk, working on his PDA. "I realized the reason why I can't track Electra. The strange amount of electrical energy in the air is actually due to the lightning storm that's coming up. Did you guys hear the news?"

Danny, meanwhile, was setting the Fenton Thermos down by his bedside table. "Sure did," he replied. "Dad wanted to let me use the ghost Finder, but it's spoilt. We'll have to wait until tomorrow. It shouldn't really be a problem though. All we have to do is find her, sneak up behind, and suck her into the Thermos before she even realizes we're there."

He took his pajamas clothe rack and tossed them onto the bed, where they'd be ready for him to jump into once he was out of the shower.

"It's a good thing school's cancelled," Sam remarked.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "So, everything's settled for tomorrow, right?"

"Yup," Danny answered. "Meet at my house – get ready to scout the whole of Amity Park again." He yawned. The clock on his bedside table, next to where he'd put the Thermos, blinked 11.06 p.m. "And if that's the case, I'm really gonna have to catch some shut-eye."

"Right. See you then." Tucker clicked off his phone, leaving Danny and Sam on the line.

"Okay Danny," Sam said over in her room. "Goodnight." She was about to lower the phone from her ear when his voice came again.

"Sam, wait."

She paused and frowned. He sounded like he desperately needed to talk to her or something. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's... no, nothing's wrong!" Danny stammered, going red over the other end. He was glad she couldn't see him. "It's just... just now..."

The incident came rushing back to her as understanding dawned on Sam's face. "Back at the power house?" she guessed with a nervous laugh, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks yet again.

"... Yeah,"

Then both blurted at the same time, "What _happened_ back there?"

They laughed at the coincidence.

"I don't know!" Each answered again, at exactly the same moment.

"Okay," Sam stifled her laughter and took a deep breath. "We've got to stop doing that." Truthfully, though, she had a feeling that maybe she _did_ know why things had taken such a turn back then... but Danny couldn't possibly feel the _same_... could he?

She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for him to respond.

There was a pause between the two of them.

"You don't think – " Danny finally began, hesitantly. "You don't think we were about to... kiss for real, do you?"

"What? No! Why would we?" Sam laughed nervously. But part of her disagreed with that. Alright, so it hadn't been intentional. But if it wasn't going to be for real, then _how_ on earth did they end up...

"Maybe... maybe it just... sort of... happened," She finally finished, somehow not wanting to say what she really thought. "You know, those... the sort of...for the moment thing?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's gotta be it," Danny responded, relieved. But a single second after that, a frown crossed his face. It wasn't just relief he was feeling. Was that... _disappointment_ clouding it? Had part of him _wanted_ her to say yes? That they _were_ about to kiss for real?

All of a sudden Danny was feeling downright unsure.

Both went silent again.

Finally, after an uncomfortable pause, both asked, "So I'll... see you tomorrow?"

They laughed, the tension between them disappearing for the moment.

"Right," Sam grinned, amused that they'd said so many things at the same time that night.

"Okay then. Goodnight, Sam."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam groaned as she clicked off the phone and flopped back onto the bed, her doubts all returning now that she was off the line. "Great. Why didn't I just say it?" Deep down, she knew that she had indeed been about to kiss him for real. Why hadn't she wanted to tell him?

Was she, Sam Manson, afraid to admit that –

A sudden, unexpected cold drift of wind entered through her window, interrupting her thoughts. Sam got up, all thoughts if Danny forgotten. She walked over to the window and peered out, frowning suspiciously. It seemed like something had been lurking outside...

There was nothing.

Oh well. It was probably just the wind, what with the approaching storm and all. She made to shut the window.

Suddenly an all-too-familiar girl materialized in front of her.

"Hi," Electra smirked. "Remember me?"

* * *

**AAAHHHHH! What a cliffy! I think I love this one best, out of the whole lot of cliffhangers for this fic! The long chapter was worth it!**

**I'm sorry to say, however, that I won't be updating again for awhile yet - I know, that's really mean, butI can't help it! I'm not done typing and i'm really busy, so expect Chapter six in about 3 to 4 weeks. I'm not giving anything away, though, just to keep the suspense going!**

**But while waiting, you can still feel free to look up my one-shot FtF alternate ending - just navigate to my profile page and you'll find it there. **

**OR, yep, you can also check out my new c2! Navigate to it from my profile page as well. I have quite a few good fics listed there. Details are on the profile page. Oh hey, and let me know if you think I should put my fics upthere too :)**

**Oh! OH! And since I live in asia, I couldn't catch Reign Storm cos they're not airing it. Someone tell me what happens if you have the time, ok? **

**In the meantime, I'll try to update ASAP. If you don't want to wait any longer after that, though, just review and let me know, and I'll make sure I finish all typing before next updating! But that, of course, would mean an even longer wait for now, so... you decide! **

**My thanks again to those who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Mental Mess, Spiffy McFloogan, and BuffytheVampslayer.**

**Guinivere Sage: Wow, that was fast. I got ur review straight after I updated! It was actually around 2 pm over here... must 've been about eleven pm there right? Anyway, thanks, and I agree, Tuck should be included more :P I'm a little guilty of leaving him out too. I'll try to write more on him in some other fic... though he does play half a part in saving the world later...**

**Riverfox237: Oh yeah! They just screened Overdue/roachie here. I totally LOVED overdue! Ron was so funny! Hmm... no Vlad but Monkey Fist, eh? Ok, that sounds cool! Nevermind about Vlad then, though I say go ahead with your idea if you want to. Thanks for offering to do the mild DS :D **

**SupRStaR: U know, you're the first person who really sounded tweaked at me for my cliffys! Lol. But that's what we do! Thanks 4 ya review!**

**sam manson rulez: Yup, Tucker did ruin everything didn't he? (winks)**

**cakreut12: Hey, eight grade can't be that bad. You should try school HERE. Ugh. Anyway, look at it this way- Danny and co. are in ninth grade after all - you'll be only one grade behind them! **

**Okay... that's all for now... You still have to review, or I just might decide not to update at ALL! (Gives cheshire cat grin) Yes, I'm mean, aren't I?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm BA-AAAACK! Couldn't leave ya'll hanging for too long or people are gonna start to hate me ;) right? But hey, maybe I should do it more often! Look at the number of reviews! Thanks so much you guys! Hopefully I'll meet a 100 before this is done! And don't worry I was only joking, no more 3 week breaks! I sat down and finished typing everything, so you can look out for an update from me every week for the last 3 chaps! (Unless, of course, you don't review... heh heh...)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Sam gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Electra sneered. Did I _shock_ you?"

Sam's hand groped for the Fenton Ghost peeler that Danny had passed to her not too long ago, for safety's sake. The gun-like device was lying on her bedside table, beside the lamp.

Her fingers closed in around it and she whipped it forward, pointing it at the ghost girl as a smirk formed on her face, her calm regained. "Not really."

Electra simply chuckled sinisterly. And before Sam could even activate the Peeler, a rope-like cord of electricity shot forward from her attacker's wrist and snaked around her, binding her arms to her sides.

An involuntary squeak escaped the girl as she was forced to drop her weapon.

Electra sniffed. "You're lucky I can't harm humans yet. Or that rope around you would have you dead by now."

"You're never going to get away with this, Electra," Sam snarled, struggling against her binds, but to no avail.

"Oh?" Electra smiled as she wound the electrical cord around her hand, bringing Sam closer to her. "And who's going to see to that? Your heroic little ghost boyfriend, isn't he?"

And in that moment, Sam realized what Electra was going to do.

Violet eyes widened in silent, petrified fear...

* * *

"Sam!" Danny awoke with a start. He threw the covers off and sat up in bed, his heart thumping furiously as he found himself breathing hard, sweat pouring off his face.

It took him a few seconds to realize he'd only been dreaming. He drew up his knees, rested his head on them, and massaged his temples, eyes closed tiredly. "What a nightmare."

Danny drew in a deep breath. "Okay, calm down, Fenton," he told himself. "Sam's fine. It was just a dream." He lay back down, drew up his covers, and shut his eyes again.

Yes, it had all been a dream... just a dream... only a dream...

_No..._ Something inside was telling him. _No, it might just be real..._

But Danny had already gone back to sleep.

* * *

The phone seemed to be ringing in his ear for way too long. Then, just as Danny was about to give up, there was a familiar click.

"Hey, it's Sam,"

"Sam, what's taking you so long –" He started to say.

"I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Danny groaned. "Great. The answering machine."

Tucker frowned from beside him on the couch. "That's not good. If she's not there, where _can_ she be?"

It was already afternoon. The storm wasn't estimated to start for another half-hour or so, so it was still mostly safe, though all streets were already almost cleared. Jazz had gone up to her room to read, though she'd told Danny to get her if he needed anything. Their parents were still stuck in the lab trying to fix the malfunction in the Ghost Finder.

Thus, as planned, Sam and Tucker were to come over. But as of yet, only Tucker had reached the house, and Sam, who hadn't showed up, wasn't answering her private phone. And they were running late – VERY late – if they were going to search for Electra and stop her before the storm started.

Tucker fingered his chin for a couple of seconds, brow still furrowed. "Try leaving a message all the same," He suggested. "Maybe she's there but she's got her hands full or something."

A _beep_ stating he could now begin his message sounded from the other end.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "You there?"

There was no answer.

Oh, this wasn't logical. Sam _should_ have been over by now. If she wasn't, then she'd surely be at home, right?

Suddenly something hit him. What if...?

He quickly pushed away the thought. Nonsense. Dreams weren't real.

But was this one? People always said he and Sam shared a psychic connection...

What if he _had_ really dreamt something real?

"_And who's going to see to that? Your heroic little ghost boyfriend, isn't he?" _Electra's voice rang on his head.

His grip tightened on the receiver, blue eyes flooding with sudden anxiety. "Sam, pick up the phone, _please..._"

It couldn't be real. It just couldn't...

Still there was nothing.

_Maybe I should've checked on Sam last night. Maybe she _is_ in trouble. Maybe..._

"Hey!" Tucker broke in. "Call her cell phone. She's probably already on the way if she's not at home."

"Oh, right." Danny breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling stupid. "Now why didn't I think of that?" Yeah, he just _had_ to go jump into ridiculous conclusions.

He promptly put down the receiver, cutting off the line, picked it up again, and proceeded to dial Sam's cell phone number.

The phone started ringing over the line.

That was right. She was on her way now. And oh, yes, she had said something a few days ago about her parents being away on another business trip – this time to Hong Kong – until Monday. That was why nobody was picking up at home. Yeah. She probably just got held up or something. That would explain why she was late. Sam was absolutely fine; he needn't worry about a _thing_...

There was a click as the phone was picked up over the other end. "I knew you'd call sooner or later," Came a smooth, sultry voice. One that was definitely _not_ Sam's, but just as familiar.

Shock hit Danny at first, but he quickly recovered. "Electra," He growled.

"_WHAT?_" Tucker yelped upon hearing Danny, sounding equally stunned.

"So it wasn't just a dream," Danny muttered under his breath, clenching a fist.

"Ah. So you do know it's me," The voice laughed. "I think you'd like to know what's happened to your little girlfriend."

Danny's grip tightened on the receiver again, this time squeezing it so hard his knuckles hurt. His own voice snarled. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh don't you worry. She's fine." Electra leered. "Let's just say she's... enjoying the scenery right now. Ah yes. Why don't I let her tell you how _nice_ it is from so high up here?"

A different voice now – Sam's. She was yelling frantically.

"Danny whatever you do don't listen to her! She's crazy! She's using me as bait! You have to –"

She was cut off abruptly, and Electra's voice came on again.

"If you want to see her alive and safe, we'll be waiting at Casper High." she sneered.

Click.

Danny slammed down the receiver. "Tucker," he turned to his best friend, his blue eyes glowing an angry vivid green. "We're going to school."

* * *

"Boy. If Lancer knew we were heading for school despite it being cancelled, he'd flip for sure." Danny remarked as he and Tucker raced down the sidewalk, Tucker on the motorized kick-scooter, Danny in ghost mode and flying alongside, silver-white hair whipping in the wind. Both had their Fenton Phones on, just in case. 

The Fenton Phones were tiny green earring-like devices that fitted nicely into their ears. They were made to filter out spectral noise but also served as communicators for Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"So, what's the plan again?" Tucker asked.

"It's simple, really," Danny explained. "We just get Electra into the Thermos before the first bolt of lightning strikes, rescue Sam, and make it home before the rain starts. How hard can it be?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Very." Tucker looked up and frowned at the dark clouds that were approaching and swiftly gathering and approaching the town area. "I think the storm's gonna start much faster than expected.

Danny's brow furrowed as he, too, noticed the sky. "Good point."

Tucker pulled out his PDA, one hand still in control of the scooter as the other pressed away at his trusted device. He blinked at the information that appeared in green numerals on the screen.

"Oh no," He uttered. "According to my calculations, if the clouds are this close and travelling at the speed we see now, the first blot of lightning's gonna strike in less than three minutes!"

"_What?_" Danny yelped.

"We can't afford to lose anymore time!" Tucker told him.

"Right. Then let's MOVE!"

With that, the boys went full blast, Tucker's scooter roaring at full speed, Danny's two legs merging to form a wispy spectral tail so he could go faster – so fast, in fact, that his hair was whipped back completely from his face and his eyes were beginning to tear.

"We're lucky there's no traffic," Danny said. "Everyone's at home because of the storm." Sure enough, the streets were now completely empty except for the two teenaged boys.

Just as he spoke, the dark clouds gathering overhead moved to veil the sun, shielding it from sight, and all of Amity Park fell into gloom.

Casper High now loomed ahead.

Danny and Tucker stopped in front of the school's entrance. It was deserted. Danny landed, his green eyes scanning the area. "Well, I don't see anybody,"

"Up there!" Tucker suddenly hollered, pointing.

Danny's head snapped up.

There, from the highest point of the school - the top of the flagpole – and vividly outlined against the black storm clouds, was his other best friend. A luminescent blue cord of rope bound her, and its other end lay in the firm grip of none other than Elle Electra herself, floating slightly above the flagpole and suspending the Goth girl precariously high up in the air.

"_Sam!_" Danny's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in such a dangerous position.

There was a sinister laugh. "I was going to call for a bargain," Electra smirked down at Danny and Tucker. "But seeing as how fast the storm is approaching, I'll simply leave you to make your own choice."

An uncertain frown crossed Danny's face. He was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. It looked like capturing the mad girl ghost and rescuing Sam was going to be harder than he thought.

"I know you have the power and the devices to stop me," Electra continued. "But now, it seems I've got leverage! In exactly twenty-five seconds from now, the first lightning bolt shall strike the highest point in the area, where _I_ happen to be floating. _But_, at the same time, I shall release my little electric rope around your precious little girlfriend. So CHOOSE! The world, or _her_!"

"Oh no," Danny groaned. "We can't let the lightning touch Electra! _And_ there's not enough time to fly up and save Sam and suck Electra into the Thermos!"

"Danny don't do it!" Sam's scream filled the air. She looked down anxiously at her two best friends from her position.

She could still see them, even though it was a terrifyingly long way down from where Electra was holding her. She swallowed, violet eyes wide and frightened.

Not that she was afraid of heights.

She had never been, and even if she had, that fear would've been conquered the one time Danny had taken her flying across town – just the two of them – when they'd been going to stop Ember.

But _this_ was different. Danny would never, _ever_ drop her. Electra, however, would.

And to fall from this high up would mean, without doubt, death.

In truth, the Goth girl was, for once, really and truly scared. But her life, to her, mattered much less than the fate of the rest of the world.

She knew what Danny was thinking, though, and she couldn't allow him to do that.

"Don't do it, _please_! She pleaded. "I'm just _one_, small, insignificant life! You can't let her harm the world just because of me!"

She was screaming herself hoarse, and cold winds were buffeting against her, but Sam couldn't care less. All that mattered was that Danny listened. If he did, her life would be at stake, but she already knew what she wanted...

A tear trickled down her cheek following a wetness in her eyes - something she hadn't felt in years, as she finally whispered, "Forget about me..."

"Tucker, how much time do we have left?" Danny asked frantically down below as he turned to his other best friend.

"Nineteen seconds," Tucker reported gravely.

"Great," Danny muttered. He was going to have to think – fast. Surely there _had_ to be some way to stall the lightning or at least stop it from reaching Electra – like how a mirror reflected light...

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Tuck, what are you carrying inside your backpack?"

Tucker hurriedly turned and rummaged through his brown haversack. "Well aside from my organizer I've got five cell phones, two spare PDAs, an mp3 player I never really use –"

"That should do it. I need you to throw it up to stop the lightning when it comes down."

"_WHAT?_" Tucker stared at him in horror and quickly hugged his bag close to himself, protectively. "NO WAY! And it's not going to work anyway! The lightning's still going to get to Electra! We need far more than that to cut the path of the lightning completely!"

At that Danny moaned. "No..." It only meant one thing. He had to choose...

Both boys looked desperately at the PDA in Tucker's hand. It was still ticking. _Eleven seconds..._

"Danny!"Sam yelled again, ignorant of the ghost beside her and the tears that were now flowing freely down her cheeks. "Fly up and get Electra NOW!"

"Look. If you don't shut up.." Electra growled, her ice blue eyes menacingly cold. Her right hand lit up with blue electricity. Sam glared at her but didn't say another word.

_9 seconds... 8..._

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, but it didn't help the raging tempest within him. He couldn't just let Sam die!

_7..._

"_Danny_!" Tucker urged. "Seven seconds left!"

Danny groaned again, still trying to decide... the world was more important...

But Sam... no, he couldn't... just _couldn't... _it'd be too painful. But Sam didn't want him to...

The scales tipped in his head. The world... Sam...

_6... 5..._

Danny knew what he had to do. His eyes flew open. "Tucker, just throw everything you have up there!"

"But..." Tucker began to protest.

"Tucker _please_!" Danny yelled. "Which is more important to you? Sam or your technology!"

Tucker's lip trembled. He pouted. He whimpered as he stared back and forth between his bag and Sam.

"Alright!" He finally relented, and grabbed all of his technology out except for the PDA he was currently using, and bound it together with a loose cable he had inside. "But it might not work…"

_4..._

"JUST DO IT! THAT'S AN _ORDER_!" And with that Danny took off.

_3... 2..._

Up by the flagpole, Sam shut her eyes, and all time seemed to stand still.

This was it. This was how she was going to die, a sacrifice for the fate of all humanity... She would lose everything... everyone she loved...

Including Danny.

Yes, she finally admitted, she _did_ love him.

Too bad he was never going to know it. Electra smirked and began to loosen the rope around her.

Down below, Tucker flung his treasured bundle of technology up toward the flagpole, hoping fervently that someway, somehow, he wouldn't be doing it for nothing, and it'd actually work...

_1..._

Electra yanked the rope off Sam.

At the same time, lightning streaked across the sky, a bright bolt of blue that seemed to sear through the gloom of the clouds, and a loud crash of thunder followed...

* * *

**Dun dun dun... another cliffy! TOLD you I'd get meaner. So what DID he choose? Ok, that might be easy to guess. But what hapens after that? And how are they gonna stop Electra? You'll find out soon! Stay tuned and look out for chapter 7 coming next week!**

**And thank you Mental Mess, NamelessHeretic, zfighter1989, AnaKiN-PaDme 4eVa, sam manson rulez, Kenastar101, ANIME FAN ANGUS, Fullmetal Fool, sugarontop1, Stephanie, rdx earthlink. net, rikagirls, Princess Emmie, Laurell, and Ellimere Ancelstierre for your reviews on chapter 5!**

**Riverfox 237: Yo! Yep, it's great being pals with ya! BTW, just wanted to say it here, my other friend Sammi, who's "ice-meets-Fire" here in fanfiction, wants to join the LotR fic, so I'll be putting her in the next time I update. Chapter 1 will be in for a reloading!**

**phantomgurl210: You really think it reads like a real episode? THANK YOU! You just made my day!**

**Spiffy McFloogan: Best Friend telepathy, huh? Cool name, and thanks for ya suggestion!**

**hg097: Oops! Thanks for pointing out the typo, I'll go change it after this! **

**cakreut12 and divalady963, thanks so much for bothering to tell me all that happened in Reign Storm - I really appreciate your efforts :)**

**Last but not least, my gratitude also to TetraLink17 for adding me to your c2, which, I will presume, boosted the review count once again! Thank you!**

**Yep yep... that's all, until Chapter 7! You want it? You'll have to review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay! Here we are with chapter 7! Thanks for all ya many reviews, people! **

**Just a little not of correction before we go on: I noticed that some of you spelt Electra's name as "Elektra" in your reviews. Note that it's a "c", not "k" (just remember - its supposed to realte to the word 'electricity' :D )**

**Right. The rest of what I want to say will be said after the chapter. I shan't keep you waiting any longer! Now proudly presenting chapter 7 of Sparks!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Electra chuckled as the lightning came down. "Yes! Finally!" She flew up to meet it, but was blocked as a metallic-gray blur shot into her path and caught the lightning bolt before she did.

"_What?_" She screeched in surprise and disbelief.

But the bundle of technology only managed to hold for a second, the lightning's electric charges creating a blinding aura around it before it finally exploded. And the rest of the lightning bolt continued on its path, toward Electra...

Meanwhile, Sam was falling... falling...

She knew it was only going to be a matter of seconds before she'd hit the ground. Her mind blacked out in fear.

Then, in a rush of wind, invisible arms swept her up in the cradle carry, lifting her back up into the air and against gravity, holding her safe and secure.

Sam opened her eyes in surprise, and Danny let himself become visible again.

And at that point, her relief that she was still alive overruled the knowledge that he hadn't listened to her, and Sam flung her arms around his neck, grabbing him in the tightest hug she'd ever given anyone.

"Oh Danny..." She whispered before choking back a sob.

"It's okay, Sam, it's okay." Danny caressed her back soothingly." Their bodies were so close he could feel her heart thundering against his chest. "It's alright. You're safe now."

But Danny knew that wasn't the end of his problems. He activated his Fenton phones. "Tucker, did it work?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Tucker replied from down below. He was scrutinizing the information on the screen of his organizer, the only piece of technology he had left. "But it looks like it only managed to absorb about half of the lightning's energy before exploding. The rest of it..." Danny heard him gulp. "Uh, it got to Electra. And if I'm not wrong..."

"She now has the power to electrocute human beings." Danny finished grimly.

"Right. You need to stop her ASAP!"

Danny's green eyes glinted in anger. He wasn't going to let Electra get the better of him this time. Not after what she'd done to Sam. "Don't worry. I will."

He flew Sam and himself up to the rooftop of Casper High, where he set her gently down on the ground. "Be careful," He told her.

Sam nodded, violet eyes flashing as she frowned. "I know. I heard."

Electra was already flying toward them, furious, the now familiar, blue glowing aura around her more bright and luminescent around her than ever before, a sign that the lightning had obviously managed to reach her.

Danny flew up to meet her, but before she could even do anything, he fired a huge blast of ectoplasmic energy at her, causing her to be flung backwards by the impact.

He then whipped out the Fenton Thermos. "I'm pulling the plug on you, Electra. For _good_!"

But Electra was fast. With a snarl, she sent forth a bolt of electricity that snagged the Thermos from Danny's hands, bringing it to herself.

Danny was taken by surprise, but only for a second. Another ectoplasmic beam threw Electra back again, and the Thermos slipped and rolled back toward him.

He picked it up and was about to activate it when Electra came flying at him unexpectedly, ramming him against one of the many ventilation shaft entrances that curves out like the ends of periscopes on the school roof.

There was a tearing sound as one of the vents in the grill slashed a wound across Danny's left arm, ripping through the sleeve of his suit. He cried out in pain, dropping the Thermos as he did so.

Electra took hold of it as Danny stood facing her, glowering, one gloved hand over the cut on his arm. Green ectoplasmic blood was already seeping out of it.

"Well, well, well," Electra teased, a triumphant smirk across her face. "Would you look at that. Little ghost boy's hurt." She stood grinning smugly at him, one arm on her hip, the other toying casually with the Thermos, tossing it up and down.

"I'll take that, thank you." Sam's voice came from behind as she snatched the Thermos just as Electra tossed it up again.

A gasp of surprise escaped the girl ghost as she spun around. She had not been expecting that. Sam smirked at her and made to activate the Thermos.

But with a growl, Electra flung herself against Sam, and before they knew it, the two were wrestling in hand to hand combat.

Again the Thermos slipped, hitting the ground at their feet with a _clank_.

Electra immediately put one black boot down on it, still trying to hold Sam back, but once Sam knew that her opponent had the Thermos, she swiftly changed her tactics.

Quick as a flash another black boot hit Electra squarely in the middle in an expert karate kick, throwing her off balance. Sam resumed a karate stance and grinned. "Well. Who knew the stupid self-defense course my parents forced me to take was actually going to come in handy?"

The Fenton Thermos, meanwhile, rolled over to Danny, who dove for it as fast as he could.

This time he got smarter.

He went invisible, and the Thermos, in contact with his hand, disappeared along with him.

He flew somewhere else so it'd be harder for Electra to find him, and landed softly next to Sam.

She heard him whisper a "Sshh," in her ear, and knew he was beside her.

Electra was back up and hovering in the air, her sharp ice blue eyes now scanning the place in deathly silence for Danny and the Thermos. Sam remained in her karate stance, just in case, still alert and watching the ghost carefully, amethyst eyes glinting.

Then Electra's own eyes landed on her again and an evil grin formed on her face as she ignited her hands with blue electricity. "Alright, Phantom boy. You come out this instant, or your girlfriend's toast! Literally!" She looked around, smiling snidely. "I _know_ you're still somewhere here. And need I remind you that your foolish little plan to stop me from getting the lightning's energy _failed_?"

"Danny, _hurry up_!" Sam gritted her teeth, hissing urgently at him.

She heard him grunt from beside her.

He was struggling with the Thermos, shaking and hitting it, his teeth clenched as he tried in vain to activate it. "Why... isn't... it... _working_?"

It _had_ to work... C'mon, it didn't drop so many times, right?

Danny was so focused on the Thermos that he didn't notice a drop of ectoplasmic goo from the wound on his arm fall to the ground and become visible as it lost contact with his body.

But Electra did.

She smirked and caused both of her hands to glow even brighter. "You've interfered too many times. But I'm going to make sure this is the _last_."

Sam only had a second to realize that Electra had found Danny's location and was aiming for him – and that Danny would be hurt because ghosts could hurt one another whether they were intangible or not (and Danny wasn't even intangible) – before the ghost fired a huge bolt of electricity that shot out toward him.

"Danny look out!" Without second thought, Sam, knowing her warning was a second too late, threw herself in front of her best friend.

"Huh?" Danny barely looked up in time to see the bolt coming and go intangible, forgetting that it wasn't going to work anyway.

But as he did so the current of electrical energy slammed Sam in the chest and sent her flying – through Danny and straight into the solid metal part of the sheltered curve below another one of the ventilation shaft entrances.

Her scream was the last thing that filled the air before her form went limp on the ground.

"SAM!" Danny yelled as he materialized, looking at his best friend in shock.

And then anger was bubbling up within him, boiling, overflowing.

Danny was furious. No, he was _beyond_ furious. He was raging mad.

He spun on Electra with a sudden, vicious roar of outrage, and before he knew it he'd fired a giant ectoplasmic beam at her, which somehow went downwards and rammed her with great force onto the floor a few meters away.

She groaned and tried to sit up, but the wind was knocked out of her.

Danny slammed the Thermos against his palm, venting out the rest of his anger on it. "Come on, work, _WORK_!"

And work it finally did. With a whining, whirring sound it activated, and Danny aimed it at the girl ghost who was still recovering, defenseless.

A burst of light shot forth from it, and with a shrill scream, Electra was sucked in.

Just at that moment, the second flash of lightning struck the tip of the flagpole above him. Thunder clapped and the rain began to fall.

Danny capped the Thermos, the raindrops now pelting his silver-white hair, drenching him. But he couldn't care less.

He flew over to his best friend's side.

"Sam..." His voice came out in a whisper. One arm was resting on the top of her belly, the other by her side, both lifeless

All life, in fact, seemed to have passed from her.

Back down below, Tucker was dancing in the rain. He'd seen the familiar flash of blue light from the Thermos right before the lightning struck again, and he knew that Danny and Sam had won.

"Yes!" He punched a triumphant fist in the air, ignoring the fact that he was getting soaked and that he'd still have to spend the rest of his month's allowance on getting another cell phone. "We did it, Danny! We did it, we did it, we..." He started to sing, before he realized that there was no reply coming from the Fenton Phones.

"Hey Danny, you there?"

No answer.

"Danny? Can you hear me? Hello?" Tucker tapped the green device that was in his ear, frowning. "Is everything okay up there? Hello? Dan –"

It was then he saw Danny landing not too far away from him, and walking toward him through the pouring rain, a grim look on his face.

In his arms he carried the limp form of their other best friend.

Tucker stared in disbelief. "Oh no."

* * *

**AAAAHH! Okay, okay, BEFORE you guys start getting out your knives, guns, bazookas and such, here's a COMPENSATION. I know I've been very mean for the past few chapters, leaving you in cliffies and all, but hey, look at it this way. There's only ONE more chapter to go! Yes, we're coming to the end! The final, concludingchapter is _all_ you have to wait for - just one more week! **

**As to whether Sam is going to die... AND how its going to end... ah, here's where I'm gonna take after Butch. You'll just have to wait and see! (winks)**

**Spiffy McFloogan, Riverfox237, Miss A. LaRosa, zfighter1989, PhantomAL, Kenastar101, sugarontop1, Aelitagurl, Gijinka Renamon, TetraLink17, divalady963, Danny x Sam 4eVa, ANIME FAN ANGUS, Mental Mess, sam manson rulez (oh, yeah, your "tomorrow's already next week" thing was funny! Lol :D thanks),rikagirls, Ellimere Ancelstierre, Snea, cakreut12, Sam, Steph, brianna, emera-fire22, and guitargirl. _Thank you!_ At this rate, we'll hit 100 reviews before this thing is done! You guys make all the planning, writing, and typing worthwhile!**

**Miguel O'Hanlon: Wow, you're one of the few who actually bothered to point that out. But hey, thanks for the constructive criticism! It's good to read once in awhile ;)**

**Frimm: Dude. Do I know you? You speak as if I do. Because the thing is, other than people online, I don't have ANY friends or know anybody who's a fan of DP here. Yet. Oh, and in any case, this island's got a pretty big population of 4 million despite its size... you're gonna have trouble finding me if you SHOULD decide to come over. Lol. Ok, no offense, I know you were mad... I think I just made you madder still - oops. But bear with it, ok? (gives imploring smile) It's only one week for goodness sakes :P Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and the tip about Jack - let me know where I should correct the OC-ness if you have the time - I'd appreciate it, cos I'll admit, I don't really have a funny bone in me, which makes doing his character kinda difficult. Thanks again!**

**And to all those who said this reads like a real episode, I wish you could've seen my face! (Too bad I don't see Desiree anywhere near here ) I was smiling SO hard when I read your reviews! Thanks for all the encouragement! If it is that good, though, I would like to know if you think I should put it in my c2 - don't get me wrong, I created it to showcase the works of others, but hey, if mine is well liked, I just might wanna put it up too! You may navigate to the c2 from my profile page - I believe that way is faster. **

**Oookay... so, until next week! Keep the reviews coming and I won't hold it back any longer than that!**

**-FBG**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, I am updating this one day early, partly because I can't do it tomorrow, and partly because...**

**WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! Thanks SO MUCH you guys! Love ya all! **

**And here's your reward! No I'm not gonna tell you anything, you read for yourself! Sooo...**

**Here's p****roudly presenting the last chapter of Sparks...**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Let's get her inside," Tucker tried to open the main school doors. The handle, however, refused to budge. "Damn, it's locked!"

"Grab my arm," Danny told him, still carrying Sam. Tucker did so, and Danny went intangible. All three phased into the school and out of the rain.

Danny let himself become tangible again, and laid Sam gently down on the floor.

Tucker found the main switch to the hallway lights and flicked them on, so they could see better despite the darkness from outside.

"Sam?" Danny knelt down, grabbed his friend by the shoulder, and shook her gently. "Sam? Sam wake up, _please_," He shook her harder, but still she didn't stir.

Danny took her hand and felt it. It was cold, and wet with raindrops.

They were _all_ wet. Their hair was dripping, they were soaked to the skin, and puddles of water were forming around them. Tucker came and sat down beside him, frowning. "Anything?"

Danny shook his head and continued shaking her, more desperately this time. "Sam, please..."

Still there was no response; still warmth failed to return to her body.

No. No, this couldn't be happening! It couldn't! Not to his best friend!

"Don't do this to me – to Tucker. You can't!"

Still nothing.

"Please, Sam, no."

No.

Danny felt himself choke.

"Oh Tucker, this is all my fault." He whispered. "I should've been watching. But I wasn't. Sam tried to save me, but...she ended up..." The tears were coming on, he knew it. And it wasn't because his wound was still hurting. Danny buried his face in his hands.

Sam was gone..._ gone_...

No, it seemed too hard to believe. It couldn't be true. Not Sam – his best friend, not after everything they'd been through, everything he'd risked for her...

He couldn't lose her.

That was why he'd been so angry when Sam had been hurt, why he'd chosen to save her, he realized. If he hadn't, he'd never forgive himself. He could _never_ lose her...

He loved her.

But now...

No, no. It couldn't – _musn't_ be – it _wasn't_ true. But deep in his heart, Danny knew he'd have to accept it somehow...

All Tucker could do was to pat Danny's back as he, too, shut his eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

And so it was that neither saw Sam finally stir, neither saw her violet eyes finally flutter open.

Sam sat up, and immediately a throbbing, piercing pain raced to her head. Her hand flew up to it as she groaned.

"Ohhh... my head..."

"Sam?" Tucker's eyes flew open. "Sam! You're okay!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"What?" Danny's head jerked up. When he saw that she was sitting up in front of him, alive as anything, he flung his arms around her in delight and relief. "Sam!" He found himself hugging her as tight as he could, as though afraid she'd leave him again. "Oh Sam, I was so afraid we'd lost you."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "You scared us half to death!"

"Well, you _will_ lose me if you don't get Danny to loosen his grip soon," Sam joked.

Danny sheepishly let go of her. "Sorry," he grinned. "Couldn't help it. I really thought..."

Sam laughed and hugged him back before pulling away again. "It's okay. For a moment there I really thought I was done for too. Looks like Electra _didn't_ gain enough power to harm humans yet. Either that, or she intended that blast to hit ghosts only – in this case, you. It was the impact that sent me flying – and that stupid ventilation shaft that knocked me out." She rubbed her head, scowling.

"No major damage done, though," She said when she saw the boys' faces of concern. "Just a little bruising. Nothing like yours," She looked at Danny's arm and cringed.

Danny laughed. "Ah, it'll be fine. It's just a cut." Then he found himself smiling shyly. "Hey, thanks for saving my life. I owe you big time."

"Nonsense," Sam stood up. Danny and Tucker did the same. "I was just returning the favor," She said to Danny. "You save my life, I save yours..."

But was that really it? Even if Danny hadn't needed to save her, she'd have done it anyway. She'd have given her life up for him. But it wasn't just because he was her best friend. No, she knew the other reason why.

She loved him.

Was that why _he_ had also...? No, probably not. She highly doubted it. But... there _was_ no harm in asking, was there?

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it anyway?"

"Do what?" Danny and Tucker both asked.

"Save me. Do you know how much you put at risk? The whole world could have fallen under Electra!"

Danny's breath caught in his throat, his green eyes widening. "Well I... uh... uh..." He stammered, starting to go beet red. He clearly hadn't been expecting her to ask that question. What was he supposed to say?

Tucker could sense that they didn't need him for this. "I'm... uh... I'm just gonna leave you two alone. I need to go to the bathroom." He made up an excuse and quickly slipped away.

But he had a feeling he knew what was finally going to happen, and there was _no_ way he was going to miss it! So he hid himself behind the first row of lockers and peered around from there.

Meanwhile...

"You what?" Danny saw Sam raise an eyebrow at him. No way. _No. Way._ He couldn't tell her! What would she say? She'd probably flip! But part of him urged him to say it, wanted so much just to confess...

"I don't –" He began. "That is... I mean... I... because I... because..." He swallowed, aware that his cheeks were burning.

_Come on, come on, just SAY it!_ The force inside kept urging him. **_SAY IT!_**

It was too much for Danny to bear. "Because I love you, Sam!" He finally blurted.

There. It was out.

Sam looked completely surprised by his answer at first. Then disbelieving.

"Are... you _sure_? You're... you're not under some spell again?"

Danny shook his head solemnly. "No. I really, really mean it."

And Sam read his eyes, and knew he was telling the truth. Laughing in delight, she threw her arms around him. "Oh Danny, I love you too."

Each then realized what they were doing, and drew apart, blushing and smiling shyly at each other.

And then, on impulse, Danny shut his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

Sam closed her eyes as well as his lips met hers. Danny's lips were warm, and moist, and nice, just like they'd been during the fake-out-make-out. Only this time, it was sincere, and for real.

His pulse was racing at a million miles per hour, Danny was sure of it, and it was causing his wound, and his whole arm, to throb like crazy, but it didn't matter.

_Until_, of course, he felt himself go human against his will... The twin blue rings were enveloping him, changing him back to human form as they kissed and his pulse rate increased – not the very best of signs. Fortunately, Sam didn't seem to notice.

It was then that he felt his pants go intangible.

Oh no... _no_, not now! Concentrating hard, Danny managed to make them stay on. But as the kissing grew more passionate, it wasn't long before they were threatening to fall again...

This time he wasn't so successful.

Sam felt something drop near her feet and pulled away from Danny, looking quizzically at the ground, only to see him frantically pulling up his jeans.

"I thought you promised to keep them up," She laughed, teasing him.

Danny went red in the face, but said defensively, "No I didn't! I said I'd try my best, remember? And I did! Honestly!"

Sam smiled and slid her arms back around his neck. "Of course," she murmured, before bringing her lips to his again.

And this time, Danny's pants didn't fall down.

She felt her own heart pounding more fiercely now, felt Danny's thundering against hers as his arms slowly encircled her waist and pulled her closer. She tightened her grip around his neck in return, enjoying, savoring every moment of their first real kiss.

Outside, thunder rolled and the storm continued to rage on, but neither took any notice.

Tucker watched in silence from his hiding place behind the lockers, grinning so hard he thought his face would split. It was hard enough trying to suppress his laughter at the part where Danny's pants fell off, but oh! This was just marvelous.

Well, granted, it was the mushiest thing he'd ever seen, but he didn't care. Sam and Danny were finally together, and that was all that mattered.

"Man, they look _so_ perfect," He said to himself, still grinning. Then he clapped a hand over his mouth. Oops! He'd said that a little too loudly!

Danny and Sam jumped at his voice, hastily pulling apart and whirling around in the direction of it, their perfect moment together broken – yes, the pants were only a _minor _interruption compared to this.

"_TUCKER_!" They hollered in exasperated unison. Make that _very_ exasperated.

Tucker pressed himself against, the wall, praying that they hadn't seen him. "And they are _so_ gonna kill me," He whimpered.

Yep. He was dead meat alright.

"But oh well," He shrugged and grinned. "Guess it's worth it."

THE END

* * *

**Oh man! It feels SO good to finally be able to type that :) (Runs around house screaming: I FINISHED IT! YES! YES!)**

**Ehm... Although, on the other hand, I'm kinda sad it's actually over...**

**But oh well, I really enjoy writing this, and I hope you guys did too! (Esp. the last part - I wanted some major DxS, but I also really wanted something funny - oh, and besides, it has to sound like a real episode and I can't really have Danny and Sam kissing for more than ten secondsat a time c****an I? winks )**

**Okay, so, ****firstly**** I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the last round:**

**Kenastar101, Wo****lf-blades-wings, sugarontop1, rikagirls, Gijinka Renamon, divalady963, person, Spiffy McFloogan, brianna, Snea, sam manson rulez, Danny x Sam 4eVa, ana calderin,and guitargirl. **

**Guinivere Sage: Guinivere! You're back! Yay! I thought I'd lost you or something. As for the fluff, well, I had to take it out for awhile to make way for the action, but there you are with the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Mental Mess: Whoa, okay... sumthing is nothing and nothing is something... you really got me confused! Fits your name, though! (No offense there) Thanks for reviweing!**

**Riverfox237: (M****ucnches on hot popcorn shrimp her good buddy Riverfox237 sent her as she's typing this - hey, that stuff's nice!) Thanks for all the compliments! Appreciate you taking the time to actually analyze all that! hope you enjoyed the last one! Oh, and THANK YOU so much for that long e-mail, I'll get back to you on it when I have the time, but WHOA! Long, detailed description of RS! Thanks! I actually just watched it and it totally rocked! Welp, thanks anyway! More on that in my e-mail.**

**cakreut12: Thanks for your faith in me! Hope the ending was great as you expected, and just as "flippin sweet" as the rest!**

**Frimm: Yes, you certainly did! Thanks for the advice. Though why I probably didn't even think of doing that for Jack was becauseI wanted it to be a more serious incident, which calls for more seriousness... Thanks anyway!**

**emera-fire22: Thanks for making that request! Though you'll have to read on later to find out what I have to say about doing a sequel...**

**PhantomAL: Thanks for reviewing! I just don't get what you mean by "mentioning you"... Ah, anyway, if Iinterpreted ****it correctly, then ****here's hoping yo****u like having a review response even better! Oh yes, and I forgot to say to your previous review: Welcome back! (Sorry that took so long)**

**pirate mai: Ehm... no, I wasn't implying that you Americans were stupid - though if it sounds like it please point out which part it is to me so I can make the neccessary chan****ges. Thanks!**

**Steph and Kaylee: Ok, thanks so much for the links... though I just saw Reign Storm yesterday, so I do actually understand more now - thanks for your help, though! I'll go look it up when I next have the time.**

**And SECONDLY: Do watch out for a final author's note from me within the next 2 -4 ****weeks, which will contain acknowledgements and such. **

**THIRDLY: I am sorry to announce this to all of you who made the request or are going to****, but no, I shall NOT be doing a sequel, as I feel that the story is already complete enough. I will be including a concluding paragraph (you know, like "so and so went on to achieve blah blah blah and got married etc. etc) like a short epilogue in the final Author's Note, just for those who really want more. Otherwise, I like leaving it how it ended :D**

**So except for that little epilogue,**** I shall leave the rest to your imagination! Yes, it meanswe have finally come to the end... ****won't you be nice now, esp since it is so, ****and REVIEW! (grins)**

**Other than that I have only one thing left to say: **

**DANNY AND SAM FOREVER! **


	10. Epilogue and Author's Note

Hello once more to all!

Yep, I'm back, for one last time, and with the short epilogue I promised. WARNING: This is only like a concluding paragraph – see the Author's Note at the end of the last chapter –** if you have no wish to spoil your view of the ending and your imagination what happens after, then don't read it.** It's down below in Italics.

* * *

_Danny, Sam and Tucker continued to remain the best of friends (despite what Danny and Sam did to Tucker for spying on them – that needs no further elaboration), fighting ghosts and helping one another through the daily struggles of school and teenage life all through till adulthood and onward._

_As for Danny and Sam, Danny did realize once that she could be a weakness for him, but Sam of course was able enough to take care of herself and convince him that she could do so. Arguments between them occurred occasionally as they always had, but lasting above all that was the strong bond of trust between them that had been there ever since the two became close friends, and had deepened even further when they decided to take that one more step forward together. _

_Love between the two was strong, too, but pure, and never once interfered with their friendship with Tucker. Aside from their first kiss, school dances and the occasional glance and blush between them, the three still did everything together. _

_And as for Maddie, Jack, and Jazz – well, now the whole family would unite with Tucker and Sam every time, fighting alongside Danny and eventually helping him to become the most ordinary yet extraordinary hero Amity Park had ever known – Danny Phantom. _

* * *

There... done. I can't believe that took me so long. Writing those things with all the poetic descriptions is HARD! 

LoL, personally I don't think I did a very good job with that - you were warned earlier – but I'll be glad if you can let me know what you think.

And now, of course, who could forget all "the thank you"s from me?

Yep, truly, this wouldn't have been possible without all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks so much for reading this and actually taking the time to correct me where I went wrong, pointing out my mistakes, and of course, reviewing. Your encouragement and support went a long way in making this such a great fic! I mean it! See? 171 reviews, THREE c2s, FORTY favorites and TWENTY-SIX Alerts! And counting, too! THANKS SO MUCH to ALL of you!

**Phantomslove**

**KawaiiKuKi**

**onikaze**

**sam manson rulez**

**Yu Ting**

**StarLightKagome**

**I don't exist 123**

**ANIMEFANANGUS**

**SetsuntaMew**

**Gijinka Renamon**

**jS8**

**PhantomAL**

**emera-fire22**

**SacheyoPriestess**

**Kats02980416**

**Spiffy McFloogan**

**Stephanie**

**Carry**

**Alicia B.**

**Jacie**

**Mental Mess**

**BuffytheVampslayer**

**SupRStaR**

**NamelessHeretic**

**zfighter1989**

**AnaKiN-PaDme 4eVa**

**Kenastar101/Kaname Kururugi**

**Fullmetal Fool**

**sugarontop1**

**rdx earthlink. net**

**rikagirls**

**Princess Emmie**

**Laurell**

**Ellimere Ancelstierre**

**phantomgurl210**

**hg097**

**divalady963**

**Miss A. LaRosa**

**Aelitagurl**

**Danny x Sam 4eVa **

**Snea**

**Sam**

**Steph**

**Brianna**

**guitargirl**

**Miguel O' Hanlon**

**Frimm**

**Wolf-blades-wings**

**person**

**ana calderin**

**pirate mai**

**Kaylee**

**Writer's-BlockDP**

**Zulu**

**BG Sparrow**

**sugarhighnutcase**

**Sierra**

**ZT**

**will14transform**

**Ghost Raccoon**

**PrettyInPiNk**

**Mizu-Chan843**

**Wish Wielder**

**Sila Ninque**

**crazyvi**

**Special Mention:**

My good buddy **Riverfox237**, **cakreut12** , and my dear friend and classmate Sammi ( **ice-meets-fire**) forpainstakingly reviewing every single one of my chapters

AND:

**Guinivere Sage** (Fluff heals the soul, I agree!), **TetraLink17** and **Yllyana** for adding this fic to their c2s!

(If you are a reviewer and I've left out your name, mis-spelt it, or repeated it, I am extremely sorry – please drop me a review and let me know, and I'll rectify the problem ASAP)

I would also like to thank all those who have me on their favorites and alerts. It's great to know you guys like this fic so much!

And here also are my thanks to all of you who reviewed my Fanning the Flames Alterate Ending – we hit TWENTY for that one! And it's just a one-shot! Thank you!

Oh, and of course, reviews for ALL of my fics including this one are still WARMLY welcome! If you'd like a response to it, though, do leave a signed one so I can contact you through e-mail or via reviewing your fics, as I won't be re-uploading this save for errors that need to be corrected. Thank you.

As for my future works... well, currently I don't have anymore DP fics that I've completed and would like to post up here. I am also taking time off to concentrate on my upcoming finals (yep, they come at this time of the year here) and am trying not to get too obsessed over DP :P So you won't be hearing much from me for now, though I'd like to thank all who have me on their Author Alerts, too!

But if you like, you may always view my other works and c2 (I'll be modifying that shortly) by navigating to my profile page. Original fiction works may be viewed at FictionPress under the same pen name, or you may simply go to

www. fictionpress. com/ fantasticbouncygirl

Currently I have one fic up there which needs major editing and which I'm gonna pull off the site for the time being. But I SHOULDbe starting work on an original fantasy fic, and am considering posting a poem/song or two up there after the exams... I'm not too sure yet.

So, once again, my loyal reviewers and fellow fanfiction writers, thank you for taking the time to read this story – I am sincerely glad you enjoyed it. (Oh wait. Have I said that before?)

And Till next time, may your pens stay sharp!

Get it? The farewell is actually "may your swords stay sharp" but because we don't live in medieval times anymore and because of the saying "the pen is mightier than the sword" I say "may your pens stay sharp" to wish you luck for all your own writing works...

(Everybody gives bored stares)

Uh... I'll be right back. (Someday!)

Adios Amigos!

-F.B.G. (Fantastic Bouncy Girl)

28 September 2005

(Updated and edited by FBG on 12 October 2005)

**

* * *

**

P.S: I do not own the scene from "Shades of Gray", which is used above.Butch Hartman does.

Nor do I own Danny Phantom or any of its related names and characters, Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios do.

Electra, however, and the storyline of Sparks, are mine. If anyone here wants to use certain parts for reference or in their fics, it's completely fine with me, as LONG as you give the credit. I'd appreciate it if you notify me that you're going to use it, though. Drop a review or simply e-mail me at:

fantastic-bouncy-girl yahoo. com (take out the spaces, replace the dashes with underscores, and add the "at" sign before yahoo. com - this ff. net just doesn't allow ceratin symbols to be used. Ugh.)

Thank you.


End file.
